The Rise of The Olympians
by AngelicSarah123
Summary: Gaea has secretly been strengthening the souls of the giants after their defeat by the gods. The gods have been on Olympus for the past hundred years. What happens when Gaea brings the giants back to take Olympus, kill the gods, and bring Titans back in reign? Will the gods survive or will they be lost in the pages of our history books? Who will win? {Gods become human...Plez Read}
1. Charcter Cast1: Gods

_**The Rise of the Olympians {Ortum Olympians}**_

_**Characters Cast#1: Olympians**_

Zeus: Chris Hemsworth

Hera: Natalie Portman

Poseidon: Robert Downey Jr.

Demeter: Gwyneth Paltrow

Hades: Luke Evans

Hestia: Erica Cerra

Athena: Alexandra Daddario

Apollo: William Moseley

Artemis: Danielle Panabaker

Ares: Steven Strait

Aphrodite: Mary Elizabeth Winstead

Hephaestus: Drew Seeley

Hermes: Logan Henderson

Dionysus: James Diamond

Persephone: Kay Panabaker

Hecate: Shania Twain

Amphitrite: Stefanie von Pfetter

Melinoe {Hades/Persephone daughter}: Natale Stangherlin

Hey guys! I decided to give you the Olympians character cast, which shows you what they look like. I am not going to give a full description of the character, unless you don't know them at all, and i am pretty sure you are familiar with the gods. You will get to understand them throughout the story. Hope you like them:)

- Sarah


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**The Rise of the Olympians**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Hermes screamed, as he busted into the throne room, panting and out of breath. Hera and Zeus, who were alone in the throne room, trying to spice up their marriage, jumped apart, breaking their kiss.

"What is the matter Hermes?" Hera asked alarmed, her cheek flushed with embarrassment, as she peeled herself of Zeus's lap.

"There back… Gaea… giants… captured and strengthened souls… after war… coming back for us… must warn others… Hades… knew first…" he breathed out.

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed his voiced quivered with fear and anger. Hera gasped.

"Son, what are you speaking of?" Hera asked again. Hermes had been able to catch his breath and relax enough to tell them what he had heard of.

"I went down to the Underworld, to ask Hades to dinner, like you ask me everyday, even though you know he will say no… and he didn't look to well. I asked him if he was okay, and he replied 'there back'. He explained to me, that Gaea had captured the souls of the giants after we killed them, and had been training and strengthening them. All the training and gaining of their powers, had enabled them to begin to access a physical form. Hades' little devil minions, the ones who keep an eye on the Titans in tarturus, had brought him the news earlier, that he overheard the Titans talking about how the giants are back by Gaea, and they are going to get out of there. He said to Hades that, it sounded like hey were at least 50% of the way back into there physical form and that they are going to come back for us! What do we do?" he rushed out, though, at a pace good enough for them to comprehend.

"Oh dear…" Hera whispered.

"But how did the Titans find this out? They have no connections to Gaea, because they are trapped in Tarturus." Zeus said worriedly. If Zeus was worried, then this was a big problem.

"Hades said that the Underworld is underneath the Earth, underneath Gaea. She could have easily whispered this into their ears," Hermes replied. Zeus nodded.

"Father, Hades said that he will be coming up here with Melinoe and Persephone, as soon as he makes sure he has the underworld under tight security. We must call a meeting with the rest of the gods and warn them, NOW!" Hermes yelled.

"Yes my child, go get the other gods and bring them here." Zeus replied.

"I will send an Iris message to Poseidon, Hestia, and Demeter," Hera said, standing up and running out of the room. Hermes bolted out too, running to the first building in Olympus: Athena.

Meanwhile, Zeus sat on his throne and thought and thought, until he finally made a decision. And even he shuddered at what he thought was to be done. Putting his head in his hands, he waited for the others to arrive.

Going back to Hermes, he knocked rapidly on the door of Athena's.

"ATHENA! ATHENA! ATHEEEEEEEENAAAA!" he screamed. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Athena. She glared at him, for it was only 9 in the morning, and she was still sleeping, tired from the sword fight with Ares yesterday.

"What?" she spat.

"Emergency meeting in the throne room, NOW! Go!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and throwing her out the door. He ran to the next building: Apollo.

"APOOOOOOLLLLOOOOO!" he called. The door flew open.

"Emergency meeting in the throne room, now! Go!" he said, and shoved him forwards. He said the same things to Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. He reached the final building: Hephaestus.

"HEEEEEFFFIIEE! Heeeeeeffie!" he screeched, his voice already hoarse. He waited a couple long minutes for the door to finally open.

"Hef, there is an emergency meeting in the throne room. YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" he got out. Hephaestus nodded, and together the 2 of them ran to the throne room. When they arrived, everyone was already there, including Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Melinoe, Demeter, Poseidon, and Amphitrite.

"UGH! I thought you said this was an emergency! Emergencies are important and you need to look _good _for important meetings! Why is he here?" Ares sneered. Hephaestus face fell and he averted his gaze, heading to his throne. Poor guy. He didn't really look bad. All he had was a mild case of acne on his face. (**A/N: I know that the guy that represents Hephaestus, doesn't have acne, but just imagine he does. By the way, the people that represent the gods are what the gods look like while they are on Earth.)** His crippled foot had been healed and mended over the past thousand years by Apollo, and Apollo was able to fix the foot. He can walk like a normal person now. But unfortunately, the first thing some one notices about another person is your face. Then again, poor Heffie. Zeus slammed the palm of his hand on the table, shutting Ares up quicker than the speed of lightning. Zeus took a deep breath.

"I have called you all here today to talk about something extremely important… This meeting is about Gaea… the giants… and the Titans," he began. He let that sink in for a moment, before he explained to all of them, what Hermes had said. Gasps filled the room. Athena looked baffled, but then she balled her fists, as though the giants were actually in this room and she was getting ready to battle them. Ares got the look of a madman in his eyes, the look he got when he got onto the battlefield. Artemis reached behind her back to pull out an arrow, when she realized there was none. Apollo's baby blue eyes now looked like the sun, a blazing, and fiery gold. Aphrodite looked scared and Hephaestus had devious look on his face. As unappealing as he may seem, he was not one to cross. For his mind worked like a true evil scientist.

No one asked anything, no one said anything. They just listened.

"I have decided that we are no longer safe here on Olympus. The giants are way stronger, and if Hades is correct, they could possibly be invincible if they have been training for this for almost a thousand years now. I have concluded that we must shut down Olympus, and take shelter down on Earth."

"WHAT!" Artemis yelled.

"Father, we haven't been down on Earth in the last maybe century… how will we adapt? Who will do our daily biddings? If I am correct, I sense a war coming. Where will we train? Gaea, Mother Earth, is our enemy. How is living _on _Earth helpful?" Athena asked.

"Quiet, everyone! Now listen, the giants will attack Olympus, and destroy it. We can't let that happen. So we will shut it down. Hecate, whom knows of this because I told her, offered to enchant Olympus with the most protective of her charms, ones that she, being the goddess of sorcery, can't even reverse or fight against. On Earth we will try to adapt and fit in. We will hide from them, and do our best to train, even though we are on our enemy's soil. Poseidon, Hades, and I have gathered information about the current humans and will explain everything once we get down to Earth. That info will help us adapt and act natural. We will continue our daily work, like rising the Sun and Moon, but in secret. Once again, we will explain everything on Earth. Got it? All I need you to do is gather what you need, like small weapons {pocketknife}, and medication. No clothing or jewelry. Just the essential stuff. Okay, Aphrodite?" Zeus finished. They were all shocked. Some, specifically Artemis and Athena, snickered at Zeus' last comment about Aphrodite.

"Now, go! And get ready. In an hour be down here. Hecate will come and secure the place in the meantime." Zeus said. They nodded and left. Hades, Persephone, Melinoe, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hera, and Zeus were already ready. Hecate came casted her spells and left. She wished them good luck, for she would not take part in the war, if there were one. An hour later, everyone was back in the throne room. The feelings of fear, anger, fierceness, sorrow, and sadness lingered in the air. Everyone was scared and angry with Gaea and the giants. Everyone was sad that they would have to leave there home that has been there home for all eternal. They sucked it up as they stood at the edge of Olympus. The wind ruffled their hair, as they prepared to jump. The gates were shut and the place now looked like an abandoned factory. Hermes had given them each a pair of his flying sandals to land safely.

They looked back once more at the dim beauty behind them, intertwined hands, and jumped into the misty pool of clouds below them.

**Hey, guys! Hope you liked the first chapter:) trust me this was just the drama. The funny parts are right around the corner. Anyways please review and recommend this story to others:) - Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**The Rise of the Olympians**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Each of the gods took in a deep breath as their feet gently touched the ground. They reached down and unstrapped the shoes from their feet. They were under a tree in the very far corner of some sort of playground. Observing their surrounding, they sunk onto the green grass below them.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Zeus asked, and looked around. "Good, then lets get down to business. First, must I remind you that we are now gods, who are pretending to be humans. We will not use our powers what so ever. Understood?"

They nodded.

"We will still take control over what we have to, like the natural elements. Apollo will still rise the Sun, Artemis will rise the moon, Hades and Poseidon will keep an eye on the Underworld and the Sea, etc., etc. Got it? We must not reveal our identities to anyone, unless you get permission from me. Hermes will help Poseidon, who will be advising us in our private life: like the things we do at our new home, such as clothing and cooking, because Hermes and Poseidon are the only ones who have been on Earth in the last century. Hades is in charge of our public lives: like school, jobs and money." Zeus continued.

"You all will all be arranged into 3 groups, which will be your new families. So, all the previous _relationships _end now. Everyone will either be cousin, mom, dad, aunt, or uncle. No bedding anyone, got it? Because humans don't do that. The first family will be Mother: Hera, Kids: Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aunt: Hestia, and Father: I (Zeus). The second family is Father: Poseidon, Mother: Amphitrite, Kids: Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. The last family is Father: Hades, Mother: Persephone, Kid: Melinoe, Aunt: Demeter, and if she comes to visit, Aunt: Hecate." Zeus finished.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Why am I stuck with _her?" _Athena hissed, pointing to Hera. Hera huffed. She had learned to love and get along with Zeus' _other _kids, but this Athena was just a thorn jammed in her vagina.

"And why am I stuck with _him?" _Aphrodite and Ares said at the same time, looking at Hephaestus, who promptly rolled his eyes.

"I will not live under the same roof with _that," _Demeter spat, burning holes into Hades' back.

"Enough! I put you together, because you need to get along if you don't want to create a scene and make a fool of yourselves here. And you _will _get along. OR ELSE. Ares and Aphrodite are no longer together, as so Aphrodite and Hephaestus, as long as we are on Earth." Zeus thundered. They quieted down.

"You will also have new names. Hera: Helen Payne. I (Zeus): Zach Payne. Athena: Abby Payne. Apollo: Andy Payne. Artemis: Anne Payne. Hermes: Harry Payne. Hestia: Hailey Payne. Poseidon: Peter Johnson. Amphitrite: Amy Johnson. Ares: Brandon Johnson. Aphrodite: Belle Johnson. Hephaestus: Tyler Johnson. Dionysus: Daniel Johnson. Hades: James Ryan. Persephone: Paige Ryan. Melinoe: Melissa Ryan. Hecate: Hadley Ryan. Demeter: Debby Ryan. Got it?" Zeus said.

"Okay, moving onto other matters. Currently, mortals' work. But we won't have to, because I have brought some very rare stones, some imperial gold, sterling silver, and a bit of celestial bronze to sell. The money we should get back will last us a life time," Hades said, lifting his head from crushed sheets of paper.

"What is that honey?" Persephone asked.

"This is called the newspaper, I found on the ground, which updates the mortals about everything in their neighborhood, from crimes to how to bake a cake," he explained.

"Let me see that," Athena said, taking the sheets.

"Alright. We will be staying here," Hades said, pointing to a penthouse in the newspaper.

"The adults: Zeus {45 yrs. Old}, Hera {44 yrs.}, Poseidon {46 yrs.}, Demeter {43 yrs.}, Hestia {44 yrs.}, Persephone {38 yrs.}, Amphitrite {35 yrs.}, Hecate {27 yrs.} And I (Hades) {48 yrs.} will stay home, while the kids or should I say, teens, will go high school. Just to be clear, the teens are: Athena {16 yrs. Old}, Apollo {15 yrs.}, Artemis {15 yrs.}, Hermes {15 yrs.}, Ares {16 yrs.}, Aphrodite {16 yrs.}, Hephaestus {16 yrs.}, and Dionysus {16 yrs.}. Lastly, the little girl is Melinoe, who is 5 yrs. old and goes to kindergarten," Hades said, with one last look at the newspaper.

"School! What the hell is school and why do we have to go?" Dionysus said.

"You blubbering idiot! You know what school is and you know that the Ancient Greeks went to school! Stop drinking so much, and maybe you will spare yourself some IQ points," Athena growled, annoyed at Dionysus for embarrassing them like this.

"Okay, once we get to the house I will explain what ever there is to explain," Poseidon said, as everyone stood up and began to walk on hard ground, called concrete. They were going to the penthouse, by the address in the newspaper. Busy streets were not new to them, because the Romans had taught them about it. They admired the extremely tall structures and busy streets, with the moving things on wheels, called cars, and the people. Aphrodite was more focused on the clothing, jewelry, and make up people had on. It was quite an eccentric view.

"Oh wow…" Hephaestus said, as he looked up to see the needlepoint of the Empire State Building. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump, just as they were going to cross the street. Their eyes flew in the direction it came from. Ares stood there in front of a metal post, like a big oaf, rubbing his forehead.

"Who the fuck invented this piece of shit!?" he yelled. Hephaestus snorted. Someone grunted. Ares turned around only to fly a foot backwards. A short, and awfully round man stood there. Hermes tried to hold in his laughter, for the reason Ares had just flown backwards, is because he turned around and bounced of the short, fat guy's stomach. The guy had a hard, orange cap on and a tool belt around his waist.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ares asked.

"Donald, and I am a construction worker. Did you just call my baby, a piece of shit?" Donald asked.

"What kind of a fucking woman gives birth to that?" Ares continued. Donald laughed a chunky, stuffed up, throaty laugh. Zeus face palmed.

"You know, boy… you could use a few more knocks to the head," Donald said. He pulled out 8 lollipops, or as Athena saw it, colorful rocks on sticks, and popped them into his mouth. Yes, all 8. Ares snorted.

"You know, dude… you could use a few more… eons of exercise." Ares said. Donald's eyes narrowed.

"You calling me fat, fucktard?" he huffed.

"You bet ya!" Ares said smiling like the arrogant asshole he was.

"Well, you could spend a few hours in jail. Yeah, that's right! I am a police officer too, and you just insulted me. It's about time we lock your ass up!" he boomed, as he grabbed hold of Ares wrists, and pulled a pair handcuffs out from his pants.

"Oh fuck! Don't touch me with your penis-cuffs! Get the fuck off me!" Ares yelled, and attempted to push Donald, but Donald wouldn't budge.

"UGH! You fat ass – MOVE!" Ares bellowed. The police office/construction worker had a tight grip on his arms, like he is used to locking up teens, which bump into poles.

"Now, now!" Apollo barged in and put his hands on the officer's, "Release him and I am sure this was all a misunderstanding, right Ar- Brandon… Apologize- _Now." _Ares eyes blazed with anger as he looked at the officer.

"Well, is this goon gonna talk or not? Should I bang his head in the pole again?" the officer joked. Hermes couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to the ground, laughing hard.

"Herm-HARRY!" Hera squeaked, and pulled the boy to his feet. Ares pounced on the officer, but someone stepped in front of him: Hephaestus.

"Now, dear brother… APOLOGIZE," Hephaestus sneered. Ares growled, but sighed and opened him mouth to apologize, when his eyes met with Zeus'.

"_Sorry,"_ Ares muttered. The 18-membered group had created quite a scene, but it wasn't that big. Fights here in the city are common. They quickly crossed the street, trailing behind a young woman and her daughter. They walked to the end of the sidewalk, and stood in front of a large building, painted red. The glass-painted windows were stunning, and the sun bounced right off the roof, igniting the place with light. They entered and immediately eyes landed on them. The gods were a bit overdressed for the place. And yes, even though they were in Manhattan, a rich, lively city, no body dresses like _that. _For example, Hera had on a white silk dress, Athena wore a gray silk (maxi) dress, Artemis had on a silver one-shoulder silk dress, and Demeter wore a loose, green silk dress, that stopped mid thigh. The goddesses had on gold and silver pieces of jewelry, a bit of actual red-colored, cherry paste on their lips, and beautiful, ancient style gold sandals. Thankfully, the gods had been to the times of the 1800's, so they wore tuxes, or a plaid shirt and some pants, with dress shoes.

Little Melinoe was the cutest of them all, with her daisy-printed floral skater dress, and white flats, with little heels.

"Um, hello. May we help you?" a woman sitting behind a desk asked.

"Yes, we are here to buy this apartment." Hades spoke up, pointing to the image in the newspaper.

"Oh! Yes, finally," she rushed, and began to lead Hades to a door.

"There is the boss. He will lead you on," she said, as she ushered the man inside. Hades looked around. It was a tiny room, cluttered with paper and pictures.

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Robert," the man said, taking out his hand. Hades shook it and sat on the small chair in front of the desk.

"So, I hear you want to buy the new apartment? Right. Well let's get down to business. The apartment can fit 20 people max, and it is one of the highest rated apartments in New York. It costs $100,000. Do you want to buy it or not?"

"Yes, I would like to buy it. But the money isn't exactly money. You see we came to New York, from Greece and we were wondering it we could trade in a few items to get the apartment." Hades said. Robert's brows furrowed.

"What items?" he asked. Hades pulled out a pure gold bracelet, with a ruby and emerald pattern outlining the edges. There was a pure silver gem droplet in the middle of the bracelet. Robert gasped, and gently took the million-dollar bracelet into his hands.

"So, do I have the apartment or not?" Hades asked. Robert nodded, handing him a handful of keys. He explained which key was for what. He told Hades the address, and that there are no servants or a butler. Hades had to hire them himself.

"Okay, James. Enjoy your apartment. By the way, I noticed that you have some teens out there. Well, here are some public school applications. It is the ending of August, August 29, and school starts up on September 9, so fill these papers out and they are all ready for September. They won't need school supplies, just a bag to carry whatever they bring home. The schools use Ipads or some sort of technology now. Oh! And if you don't know how to use an Ipad, computer, or the Internet, just ask me and I will teach you," Robert finished. Hades sent him a grateful, half-smile, thanked him, and left.

In the mean time, the teens were having a blast destroying the lobby. The adults stayed put in the corner of the room, acting as though they were not related to these goons.

First, Apollo and Hermes decided to make an attempt to blow out the lights.

"What is this?" Hermes asked, looking at the pointy, white switch thing on the wall. Hermes began to flick it up and down.

"Hey! Cool! Check it out," Apollo said pointing to the ceiling, which seemed to be getting dark when the switch went down and brighter when the switch went up. Hermes started to dance, shaking his ass in the air.

"This is like bein' back in the 80's. Disco time!" he yelled. A random guy, who was passing reached over and smacked Hermes ass.

"Call me," he whispered with a wink. Hermes squeaked and turned to press his back up against the wall, still playing with the lights.

"Hello! Boys stop playing with the lights!" the desk woman yelled. Hermes stopped.

"Lights?" he asked.

"Yes! Don't play stupid with me! Stop playing with the switch that controls the light in the room. You're disrupting others!" she yelled again. They stopped and sat down.

Second, Athena, Artemis, and Hephaestus discover the elevator.

"What the fuck can this be?" Artemis said, pointing to the opening and closing doors.

"Looks like some open and closing contraption," Hephaestus said, walking up to the elevator with Athena.

"Open and closing contraption? Where are you from? Jupiter?" one of the security guards asked.

"Precisely," Artemis muttered.

"That's an elevator. It opens when you press this button. Then, you go inside and press the button on the wall with the number of the floor you are going to. When you reach your destination that button will light up and you get out of the elevator. The doors automatically close. What? Do they not have elevators where you come from? Where are you from?" he asked again.

"Umm… a run down part of Greece," Athena said quickly.

"Don't look to run down to me…" he said, looking at Athena, specifically her chest.

"Hehe… funny…"Athena said. You could tell she was very uncomfortable now. Hephaestus still had his head up his ass, examining the elevators. He started the press the buttons rapidly, like someone had stuck a taser up his ass. Thankfully, Artemis came to the rescue.

"Hey babe, we should go check on… Mel right?" Artemis said, quickly wrapping an arm around Athena's waist. _Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me, right?, _was all Athena could think of. The guy looked embarrassed as hell. Athena waved goodbye shyly and turned around to leave. The guy scurried off, clearly humiliated. Hephaestus pressed the button in all the way. There was a spark of electricity and elevator stopped. Screams could be heard from inside.

"Why did it stop?"

"What's going on?"

"This shitty, motherfucker of an elevator! I am going to be late for the 5th fucking time!" Thankfully there were 2 elevators. Oh boy…

Thirdly, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus discover the bathroom.

"Ugh, my hands are so fucking sticky… probably Donald the Dick's piss from the handcuffs on my hands," Ares cursed.

"Excuse me lady, where can I wash my hands?" he asked the desk lady. She pointed to the left, where a white door with a sign with drawings was on it.

"That is the boys and girls bathroom," she said, "No fooling around in there." Ares got up, and Aphrodite trailed after him, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Where are you 2 going?" Zeus asked.

"To there, to wash my hands. I think it is called the bathroom," Ares replied.

"Uh, the 2 of you? Alone? I don't think so. Dionysus go with them," Zeus said. Ares rolled his eyes. Dionysus followed them into the bathroom. There were three stalls. Aphrodite went in one of them.

"Ooooohhh! There is a little tub to wash my feet in!," she said pointing to the bowl-stand, with a hole in it, filled with a yellowish liquid.

"Um, I think that is called a toilet," Dionysus said, appearing behind her, and pointing to the gold words, _toilet, _etched onto the seat.

"And it even has a special soap for it!" Aphrodite squealed, pointing to the yellow liquid. Dionysus sniffed it and recoiled.

"Ugh! That smells bad… like piss… Aphrodite… I think that might be wear the mortals-" Dionysus began, but it was too late. Aphrodite dunked her foot in and right through the hole (where the shit goes when you flush).

"Aphro! That is where mortals do there business, like pee and shit. Things we don't do, because gods don't have body waste. You just put your foot in piss! Take it out!" Dionysus yelled. Aphrodite screamed, and tried to get her foot out, but it was stuck in the hole.

"I am stuck! Stuck!" she yelled. Dionysus grabbed her waist, and pulled hard, they flew back and crashed into the wall in front of the stall.

Ares was having some trouble of his own. He walked up to one of the 3 sinks and stood there confused. He looked up to see a poster of _How to Wash_ _your Hands Properly. _He read it, and followed the instructions, which he narrowed down to, Turn on the faucet, rinse your hands, scrub your hands with soap, rinse your hands again and dry them. Looking at the picture of the woman turning on the faucet, he pulled one of the handlebars… a little to hard. Next thing he new, he had the handle in his hand and water was flying everywhere, soaking him to bits. He heard Aphrodite scream and ran in that direction, not caring if water was flying everywhere. There was no need for him to wash his hands any more… or bathe.

He saw Aphrodite and Dionysus on the floor, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, Ares. She got her foot stuck in the toilet and I pulled her out, and we fell. Nothing _happened." _Dionysus summed up. Ares grunted and grabbed her hand. The 3 of them walked out.

"Um, what the fuck happened in there?" Hermes asked, eyeing the limping Aphrodite and soaked Ares. Dionysus and Ares got to work explaining, while Aphrodite sobbed about her foot.

Lastly, Melinoe gets her first taste of candy as a kid.

Melinoe's eyes wandered around the room, looking and observing, and waiting for her daddy to come back. Persephone held her hand tight, stroking Mel's pigtails. Her eyes landed on a jar of colorful things wrapped in clear stuff. Mel ripped her hand out of her mother's and ran to the jar. She grabbed it and pulled one of the things out.

"You like candy, huh? Well, that's the latest flavor of Jolly Ranchers. Eat up!" the desk woman said, smiling at the adorable little girl. Mel smiled back widely as she unwrapped a blue colored hard candy.

"What flavor is this one?" Mel asked sweetly.

"Blueberry." Mel smiled widely and popped in into her mouth. She was blasted by the sugary taste of the candy. Her eyes lit up with sugar shock. She looked like she just downed a drug that makes her go mad.

"Melino-MELISSA!" Persephone yelled, running to the little girl.

"What do you have in your mouth?"

"Candy, mama! Candy! Candy! CANDYYYYYYY!"

Mel went wild running in all directions, knocking over everything that included vases and small plant pots, in sight. At that moment, Hades came out of the room, smiling triumphantly. Melinoe ran right into him. She bounced back and landed on her butt. Hades looked down at his cute child.

"Mel, what are you doing?" Hades said, picking up the squirming child.

"Sugar… sugar and candy," Persephone said, striding up to them.

"Please tell me we got the apartment," Zeus said, walking up to the couple and there bouncing child. Hades nodded. They all breathed sighs of relief, as they made their way to the 2nd elevator, Hephaestus guiding them. They were all squished up, with 18 people in one elevator, but they managed to fit. Five minutes later, the elevator doors opened into the living room of the apartment on the 10th floor. They gasped at what they saw.

**Hey, guys… second chapter! Review and tell me if this is good or not… seriously I need feedback. Also, I put up the exact pictures for the gods only on my profile page. Hope u like them:P Chapter 3 and 4 coming soon. BTW: I put the link to the album of the pics of the gods on my profile page:) ****-Sarah**


	4. Chapter 3: Adapting

**The Rise of The Olympians**

**Chapter 3: Adapting**

They stepped foot into the apartment, admiring the structure. The marble floors coated the ground, but they could see carpet and wooden floors in other areas. The walls were pure white, never touched. The furniture was beautiful, with comfortable couches, chairs, and many, MANY bedrooms. The painted, large glass windows were breathtaking, with beautiful designs on them, like butterflies and clear skies.

"I never knew humans were this creative," Ares said, eyes wide with shocked.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" Hades boomed.

"Let me start explaining things. First up, sleeping arrangements. In order for you to get along with one another, Zeus, Hades, and I have decided to pair you up until school starts then you get your separate bedrooms, okay!" Poseidon said.

"WHAT! No, no, no, and _no!" _Ares said, already knowing who his roommate will be.

"Enough!" Zeus said.

"There are 10 rooms on the left corridor, and 10 rooms on the right. There is a gigantic kitchen, a bathroom in each room, and a massive living room. Until school starts, you will be paired. Zeus and Hera, Amphitrite and I, Persephone and Melinoe, Hades and Demeter, Ares and Hephaestus, Apollo and Dionysus and Hermes, Athena and Artemis and Aphrodite, and Hestia and Hecate," Poseidon said.

"WHAT! No way in hell am I gonna stay with that devil in disguise! That piece of shit! That bitch that can't tell left from right!" Demeter shouted, pointing at Hades.

"Excuuuuuuuuuse _me! _PA-LEASE! Honey, my dear sister, I so can tell left from right! And piece of shit… you better watch it… You bucket of piss!" Hades retorted.

"Huh! And if you think your gonna stick that fucktard of a motherfucking princess with me, you got a lot more coming your way!" Artemis yelled, rolling her eyes at Aphrodite, and raising her first.

"We are one happy family…" Apollo said, with his arms around Hermes and Dionysus.

"Why would you put her with me? So she can pile her millions of jewelry and makeup on top of my head? Because the last time I checked, she couldn't fit half of it up her own ass!" Athena yelled.

"You better watch it missy! I turn you into a pile if shit… but I doubt I need to put much effort in to it, as you already look like it!" Aphrodite sneered.

"And you better think twice about putting me with Artemis! The virgin goddess, huh? She fucks herself with her own arrows!" Aphrodite yelled, laughing like an idiot.

Artemis pounced, but Apollo held her back.

"Hestia will be the cook," Poseidon said. Hestia huffed.

"Is there a problem, Hestia?" Hades asked.

"Why, of course there is? Do you honestly think I am gonna spend my entire time here in this house feeding you fat pigs!" she screeched.

"Fat pigs! FAT PIGS! Fuck you, Hestia! I am as skinny as ever!" Aphrodite bellowed.

"Skinny! Your arms go jiggle, jiggle when you flail them around like the idiot you are!" Hestia said, with a silly smile on her face. Aphrodite's face when red. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"ENOOOOOOOOUUUGHHHH!" Zeus bellowed. The other gods trembled with fear.

"_You will do as you are told!" _Zeus hissed. Poseidon nodded and got to work explaining things around the house: the bathroom, the kitchen, phones etc. Hades then took over, and explained the public stuff: school, transportation {walking only}, how to buy things at the stores, clothing {Aphrodite nearly fainted}, and of course the Internet. They would all go for classes about the Internet with Robert sometime that week. They soon all separated and went to their rooms. Hestia was the only one outside, in the living room, on the phone, with a guy from the supermarket.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, mam. How do you do?" the man asked.

"How do I do what?" Hestia asked.

"Never mind. What would you like to buy?"

"I would like to buy… 10 packs of chicken cutlets, 15 oranges, 2 cans of French cut beans, 5 boxes of mashed potatoes…" Hestia went on. Her total came to be $650. She ordered enough food to last all of them a week. Yes, just a week.

"Alright it will be mailed to your house address."

"Thank you." Hestia hung up, smiling at the phone, as she placed it back into the holder. Hades went out with the boys to buy clothes and phones. Hera took the girls for clothing. The elevator doors dinged, causing her to jump. At least 65 bags filled with food were brought into the kitchen. She unpacked and began to cook, using the instructions to operate the stove and anything else Poseidon had told her.

In the meantime, the girls: Hera, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite, Persephone, Melinoe, and Amphitrite, were shopping at Macy's.

"Oh my fucking – this piece of shit!" Demeter cursed form behind a changing booth. She was trying on some skinny jeans and she couldn't get them off her legs.

"UGH! Fuck… I AM STUCK! HELP!" Athena yelled. Aphrodite laughed, prancing around the clothing wracks like she was on drugs, in her 6 inches heels. *_**Crash**__*_

"Fuck!" Aphrodite cursed as she knocked over like 10 wracks of clothing.

Athena had somehow fit herself into a dress 3 sizes to small for her, and now she was stuck in it and could get out. On top of that, she jammed the dress into the door of the changing booth. *_**Crash**__*** **_

"Shit!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Aphrodite!" Hera hissed, and ran out to help the girl, but only ended up falling on her face in her large heels.

"Mel! Mel!" Persephone yelled.

"Persephone, what's wrong?" Demeter called.

"I LOST MEL!" she yelled. Demeter busted out of the changing room. She was holding the jeans up by the button part and jumping with her feet spread far apart like a kangaroo.

"MEL!" Persephone screamed. She had on a mini dress, and was running around the store.

"You, lady! STOP! Thief! Burglar!" a security guard said, referring to the fact that Persephone was running towards the entrance of the store in un-bought merchandise. He was fat, with a triple chin and a large stomach. He ran towards Persephone. He looked like a giant, all his rolls of blubber shaking as he ran and he ran side to side. Mel screamed like the little girl she was and ran yelling 'giant, giant, giant'.

"What! No! My child!" she retorted.

"Mel!" Demeter came hopping in her tight jeans. She grabbed Mel's hand and hopped back to the changing room, Persephone following.

"THIEVES! 2 OF THEM!" the guard yelled, and chased them. The 3 girls screamed.

"We are not thieves, you fucking psychotic idiot! That's Hermes' job! I lost my kid and went running for her!" Persephone yelled. The guard stopped chasing them.

"Oh." Was all he said, before returning to the front of the store.

Athena was screaming her lungs out at Artemis yanked her free of the door. Athena ripped the dress off, tearing the back, and ran back into the dressing room again. Amphitrite was… tangled. She was trying on a dress that had many strings and straps. Before she knew it, she had straps up her asshole. She yelled. Hera came in, holding her nose.

"Oh my – what the fuck did you do?!" Hera exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up and get this off me!" Amphitrite retorted. Hera pulled and pushed until the dress was finally off.

"Ugh… almost done… wait *_**Bang**__*-"_ Hera muttered. She ripped one last time at the twisted dress, and sent Amphitrite flying into the door. She stood up holding her nose, like Hera. _**BOOM! **_

Aphrodite, who had already picked out her clothes, sat there on the floor with her legs wide open, popped balloons still in the store from 4rth of July, scattered around her.

"What the fuck?" Artemis yelled.

"Sorry!" Aphrodite said, "These air-balls bailed on me! Popped as soon as I tried to force them into my vagina!"

"Are you fucking retarded?" Athena asked her.

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" Aphrodite stood up and pulled her silk dress down, before sitting in one of the guest chairs, next to Persephone, Demeter, and Melinoe, who were also done buying at Macy's. Hera and Amphitrite went with Athena and Artemis and bought their stuff.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" Hera yelled, as she banged the credit card on the credit card machine.

"Um, mam? You are supposed to pushed it though the slot." The cashier said.

"It's not my fault you have shit-machines," Hera retorted, and scanned the credit card. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the store, everyone behind her.

She was, after all her brother's sister, so her clothes we kind of bright. That should last her a week. Athena was the average girl, who was most definitely beautiful. Her dark brown hair, and gray eyes, that had a bit of an electric blue kick to it, with her creamy fair skin, made her style the typical casual hottie. Artemis was more of delicate girl in style, with flowing and shiny things, like the moon.

Hera was classier, while Hestia had a motherly, summer taste in clothing. They didn't buy much jewelry, because all the girls had sneaked some in their clutches when they left Olympus. They would come back every week to buy clothing. As for Hades and Hephaestus had brought these tiny toy treasure chests that could fit in your palms, but at the bottom was a button and when you press it, it resizes to a giant chest, filled with gold and jewels to sell. They were rich.

Once they all got clothes, they went to Victoria's Secret, and bought bags of makeup, bras, panties, handbags etc.

"Ohmygods!" Persephone whispered. She tried on a bra that was really not her size. It was too small. The back pierced her skin and her boobs were bulging out.

"Honey, are you-" Demeter began, but stopped talking when she saw her daughter.

"Oh dear!" Hera said, appearing behind Demeter. They pulled the bra off her. Persephone then got some help from one of the workers and got her correct bra size. She bought 15 different patterned bras and 15 matching hipster panties, with a 3 cute clutch bags. Athena and Artemis copied her, except Athena's colors were simple (gray, white black), while Artemis had yellow, aqua, and lavender. Athena had 3 handbags, one gray and two pinks. Yeah, Athena loved pink more than she loved gray. Shocking! Artemis had a shiny silver clutch and an orange cross-body bag. They bought their stuff and sat down next to Hera, Demeter, Amphitrite, and Melinoe. Aphrodite was the only one left.

She bought 7 lace bras, colored, black, red, white, pink, purple, dark blue, and orange, with matching thongs. Then, she bought 13 basic colored bras and matching bikini style panties. She even threw in a couple pieces of lingerie for a special someone that starts with an A and ends with a RES.

Last, they went to Children's Place for Mel. It was adorable. They bought her cute flower printed undies, and her undershirts had cartoon characters on them. They stopped at a store on their way out and bought their bags for school.

"Wow. I am hungry." Artemis said.

"Well, you do have your brother's appetite." Athena said, laughing.

"ICE CREAM!" Melinoe squealed. They turned their head to the adorable 5 year old. She was pointing to a cart, labeled: _I Scream 4 Ice Cream! _

"What's this?" Artemis asked.

"Ice cream, just as sugary and sweet as you." The man behind the counter said. Artemis' cheeks fired up, and she looked away.

"Okay! I will have 3 mint chocolate chips, a strawberry, a vanilla, 2 cookie dough, and a rainbow ice pop," Amphitrite barged in, not even noticing the man flirting with Artemis. Artemis glared had her. She has had relationships with boys, but she just never had sex. They got the ice cream and ate it on their way home. Athena, Persephone, and Aphrodite had back bruises from the dress, bra, and the many falls, but happily at their mint chocolate chip ice cream. Hera, who had vanilla, and Amphitrite, who had strawberry, had broken noses, held with tissues, and had a lot of trouble eating. Artemis and Demeter enjoyed their cookie dough, while Mel had her rainbow ice pop.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a little more… fun. Let's start with Apollo and Hermes. Hermes was trying on some khaki shorts and t-shirts and loafers. That was all he was buying. Apollo was trying on jeans and t-shirts, with Jordan's sneaker. They were in an all men's store. The 2 of them were actually quite excited to go to school. Meet and fuck some girls. Be popular. The typical high school guy. They saw a woman walk in and walk over to the under-wear section. Their eyes traveled down to her lower section. She had on a skater skirt. To them it was a way to hide her bulge. They walked over to her.

"How? How did it happen?" Apollo asked, bewildered.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We are sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, but, we were just curious…" Hermes said quickly, his eyes wandering down again to her lower section.

"Curious about what?" she asked.

"Well we saw you come into a _men's _store and walk over to the under-wear section. We thought that you have a… you know… and that's weird for a girl…" Apollo trailed off.

The woman gasped, and smacked Apollo and Hermes with one strike.

"Are you crazy? NO! Of course not! I was shopping for my husband… and you shouldn't even be looking down there!" she yelled, and ran out of the store. The 2 idiots of gods stood there embarrassed.

Moving onto Ares and Dionysus. Ares and Dionysus were excited for the very same reasons that Apollo and Hermes were, but adding parties and drinking to that. No drugs, not that they even knew what that was. Of course, Dionysus was going to be the popular, stuck up, player of a guy, who wears name brand jeans and shirts. The best cologne and coolest phone: IPhone 5S. Ares was shooting for the sporty, bad boy… or at least that was what he heard a group of 16 year olds say, when they passed by. Ares bought an assortment of jeans, biker sneakers, vests, t-shirts, and leather jackets. Dionysus bought t-shirts, varsity and leather jackets, sneakers, jeans, and a pair of khaki shorts. Once they got what they got, they just wandered around the store.

"You know what… I dare you to try on one of these under-wears, stand on the clothing desk, and yell out '_I'm sexy and I know it!'"_ Ares said with a smirk. Dionysus hesitated for a moment before grabbing the white cloth of the manikin and walking over to the changing room.

He came out and stood on top of the stand.

"Attention everyone!" All eyes flew to him and gasps explode from all corners of the store.

"Oh my gods…" Zeus whispered.

"I would just like to say… I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" he yelled, and shook his parts. Squeals and screams and laughter erupted from the customers and female workers.

"He's hot!"

"Nice dick!"

"Sweet!"

Dionysus got off with a triumphant smile, but embarrassed deeply on the inside. He changed and the 2 of them waited with a smiling Apollo and a smirking Hermes.

Zeus watched as his son yelled 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' He face palmed.

Poseidon's loud laughter filled the air. He could feel Hades idiotic gaze burn holes into his back.

"Crap. Crap. Crap…" he muttered.

"Nice dick!" Poseidon shouted. A whole new wave of embarrassment washed over him. They finish picking their clothes and went to go pay, grabbing book bags for the boys' on their way.

"Have a nice daaay…" the cashier said seductively. Frankly, she was old and wrinkly and you could see her pink thong through her transparent mini, _mini _skirt. It was not a pleasant sight.

"I am married." The 3 of them said, and went to sit with Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus. Hephaestus wasn't there yet.

Hephaestus didn't spend much time buying clothes. He was just going to be the silent nerd at the back of the classroom who got good grades and had no friends. He bought some jeans, a pair of dress pants, some t-shirts, sneakers, and one pair of dress shoes. He also bought a school bag: a black North Face. On his way to the cashier, he saw a gift box of Proactive/Clearacell creams and cologne. He asked what it was and bought it too after he found out that it was for acne on your face. Once again, all he had was a few pimples here and there, but being a _god _means you have to look gorgeous like Prince motherfucking Charming. The other gods didn't consider him gorgeous with those pimples. He left the store for some fresh air. He had only spent 30 minutes in the store, while he knew the others would take forever.

Hephaestus bought some fizzy, sweet drink called soda and a bag of hot-oil dipped strips of potato called fries. He saw a girl looking for a place to sit and sip her ice coffee, so he motioned towards her. She walked over. She was beautiful.

Her chocolate brown hair glistened in the sun. Her green/gray/blue eyes shined bright, tinted bronze. She had light makeup. Simple mascara and natural rosy pink plump lips. Her natural rosy red cheeks and perfect curves. A smile that showed the warmth of her sweet heart. She had the looks and soft personality to replace the goddess of love and beauty herself.

He stood up and offered her his seat. She smiled and took it. She looked up.

"Thank you." She whispered. He laughed softly.

"A beauty like you should get what she wants…" he said it before he could process it in his mind. She blushed and looked away at the ground.

"Now, now. Don't be shy. But of course that is what makes you beautiful…" he charmed her without even realizing it. She looked up and met his eyes. It was his turn to blush and look away.

"Now look who is the one being shy," she sneered. A sudden ding causes both of them to look up. The clocked chimed 6 o' clock at night. Her faced scrunched up. It was adorable.

"I am sorry. I have to go," she said. Hephaestus took her hand and helped her up. Their eyes met, and something passed through them… a feeling neither felt before. He pulled her closer, so his toned stomach touched her. She blushed and they shook it off. Before she walked away, he asked,

"What is your name?"

"Jessica. And yours?"

"Tyler." They stared again into each other's eyes. _He has beautiful eyes, _Jessica thought. She was right. Hephaestus had fair skin and beautiful blue/gray eyes. She could tell from the fire hidden in his irises that he was not nice when angry. She could imagine how his skin would turn to a blazing, golden copper. His eyes would burn in an orange glow. She ignored the red dots on his forehead. _She's so beautiful, _Hephaestus thought. Their lips were inches away. She moved closer, only to trip over a stump on the ground. He quickly caught her. They were in a position where he had her dipped and he was bent over, again hip lips away from hers. She blushed, but kept her gaze on him, moving her left hand to cup his right cheek. Her lips lightly brushed his light pink plump ones, when the clock struck again and they jumped apart. They both mentally cursed. But that didn't stop him. He put an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and pressed his lips to hers. They moved in sync.

He pulled back. She smiled and shoved a piece of paper into his pocket.

"My number. Call me…" she said and pressed a soft kiss to his pink cheek. He took her hands into his.

"Isn't it just to bad, I have to let the beautiful princess of a fair maiden go?" he asked, kissing her hands. She blushed for the millionth time. He laughed a sweet, soft laugh.

"Go, Jessica," he said.

"Bye Tyler." She looked at him once more and turned to walk away. His gaze still on her as she walked away, hips swaying just like the beauty she was. There were 2 types of beauty. Aphrodite's attention grabbing beauty that most women crave and have 50% of the time and then Jessica's beauty. The hidden one that men these days can't find anymore. It's rare. She looked back to meet his eyes for a last time. She blew a kiss and she smiled before she disappeared around the corner. A sudden clapping noise erupted, breaking his thought.

The other gods watched the 2, Hephaestus and some girl, from behind a tree. They had gotten worried, and went looking for him, when he didn't turn up for an hour in the store. They found him here fraternizing with this hot girl.

"Come on… come on…" Hermes muttered. He knew there lips were going to meet at some point. The clock chimed and Hermes cursed out loud, but stopped when Hephaestus gently took her waist and kissed her.

"Finally!" Hermes and Apollo exclaimed. Dionysus looked amused. Hephaestus was never going to live that one down.

"Damn, that boy has skills… look at her… beautiful alright… she is charmed down to the minute… they'd make a cute couple," Dionysus murmured, the frenzy god already mixing up a glass of how to get those 2 together. Zeus and Ares looked shocked. They never really had a good relationship with Heffie and never thought he'd get a girl on his own, let alone one that will like him. Poseidon and Hades were smirking. They knew Hephaestus had skills in the forge, but not skills with girls. This was new. But they guessed being quiet all the time doesn't give others the chance to explore you, not that they wanted to _explore _him. As she turned the corner and he began to pick up his bags, they emerged clapping loudly.

Hephaestus jumped and turned to see them. He cursed.

"Nice one dude!" Hermes said, patting him on the back.

"Damn! You got skills. She looked like she was going to faint. Did you see her cheeks? Beautiful girl, alright… You are one lucky man!" Apollo said, snickering.

"Did you guys see all of that?" he whispered.

"Yes." They all whispered back. He rolled his eyes and face palmed. They began to walk back to the apartment building. Hades was glad that they all had adapted so quickly to the mortal world. They were just like mortals now. Hopefully it will stay that way. They teased him and made girly faces at Heffie, who looked like he could die. The apartment building was right in front of them when they saw the girls turn the opposite corner and walk up to the building.

"Daddy!" Melinoe exclaimed. Hades smiled and swooped the little girl into his arms. Persephone smiled and reached up to kiss Hades, to Demeter's dismay. Persephone had actually fallen in love with Hades… madly in love.

"Hi, pumpkin," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy! Look! You like?" she asked sweetly, showing him her book bag.

"Very much," he replied. They all loved this sweet, fatherly side of Hades. But sadly this side was only shown to Persephone and Melinoe. He showed the others his creepy, scary side, which they hated. It made them want to shit there pants every 2 seconds. They were about to walk inside, when they saw someone familiar turn the corner: Jessica.

She walked up to the building entrance and was about to go inside, when Apollo stopped her. She looked up.

"Jessica?" Hephaestus asked. She turned around and her eye widened. She blushed.

"Hi, Tyler."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I live here, on the 9th floor. What are you doing here?"

"_I _live here, on the 10th floor." Just then a young boy, about 10 years old came flying through the door, almost knocking Jessica to the ground but Hephaestus caught her. Three other girls came flying out too. One brunette and 2 blondes.

"JESSIE! JESSIE! Those bitches of your friends are chasing me with a fucking snake!" The boy yelled cowering behind Jessica.

"WHAT! What snake! And you better shut that smart mouth of yours; James or I will punch you! That is rude. I will tell mum about you!" Jessica yelled.

"Ugh! Your such a tattle-tale!" he yelled back at her.

Hephaestus noticed she had an… an… accent? British, maybe? He could also tell she was deathly afraid of snakes. He stepped in front of her, protectively, as a large python came slithering out. Jessie screamed and grabbed her brother, backing up onto the sidewalk.

"AM not! And I am telling you said that!" she retorted, and then mentally cursed. She doesn't seem like the person to curse out loud or at all, except for in her mind.

**[****A/N: James is little Harry Potter. Jessica is Eleanor Calder. Danielle is Danielle Peazer. Perrie is Perrie Edwards. Taylor is Taylor Swift.]**

"Jessie! Sorry, this shit got loose. It's Perkin's. She's paying me to watch it and I lost it, just when I was yelling at your brother James! Didn't mean to scare you," the brunette said, grabbing the snake's head. Jessie nodded and let down her guard. Apollo looked angry. After all, a snake was sent to kill his mom at birth, specifically, a python.

"Oh, hi! I am Perrie," Perrie said. She had very light blonde hair, and gorgeous, stunning electric blue eyes, with pale/fair skin and natural peach colored lips.

"I am Taylor," Taylor said, smiling a dazzling white smile. Her aqua blue eyes and creamy skin, with fathoms of blonde corkscrew curls.

"I am Danielle," Danielle said, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling and her dark brown curls shining in the moonlight.

The gods stood there confused. Jessie stepped in.

"Um, sorry for this mess. I am Jessica and this is my brother James. We don't look alike, because I was adopted. My sister Danielle was also adopted. Perrie and Taylor are sisters, but don't look alike, because they were also adopted into the same family." Jessie explained. Hephaestus smiled.

"Nice to see you again… so soon," he said, and took hold of her hand. The 3 girls raised their eyebrows.

"Aye! Dude, get your hands off her," James said, stepping in front of Jessie and pushing Heffie's hands away. Heffie smiled and backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. It was cute how James was protective of his sister, like Apollo and Artemis. Perrie, Taylor, and Danielle rolled their eyes, grabbed the boy and pushed him into the lobby.

"We are going to go upstairs and… clean up." Taylor said to Jessie, with a wink, eyeing Heffie and her. Jessie's cheeks burned. They left.

"So…" Jessie began. Hermes was staring at the 2, before his eyes bugged.

"Everyone upstairs now," he said, ushering everyone inside. Oh boy… Heffie and Jessie's lips immediately connected. Five minutes later, they pulled apart and began talking about themselves. She explained how Harry and Ginny Potter adopted her, and her non-blood-related sister was Danielle and her non-blood-related brother is James. Her cousins are Taylor and Perrie, who were also adopted. She said that Perrie's dad is her mom's brother, so that's why they are cousins. Heffie said that Peter and Amy, who were actually Poseidon and Amphitrite, but he didn't mention that, were his parents. And that Brandon and Daniel {Ares and Dionysus} were his brothers, and Belle {Aphrodite} was his sister. Then their lips connected. Hephaestus decided that he really liked this girl, as so Jessie decided that she really liked this boy.

They found out that they are going to the same school, etc., etc. Hephaestus stood up, from the bench outside the entrance, and pressed a kiss to her lips. He thought about what he was going to say next.

"Jessica… Will you be my… g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously. Her smile widened and she nodded. They were a cute couple. Even though they just met, they were perfect for each other. They were technically teenagers. Getting together so quickly wasn't really a problem, as they could break up anytime. He was a protective, kind, and charming prince. While, she was a soft, sweet, and fierce princess, a true warrior.

"So, now that we are together, I want to take you out on our first date… it's going to be a surprise, tomorrow on Friday," he asked. She nodded sweetly and kissed him. Thankfully, Aphrodite and Hephaestus had divorced a century ago, but Zeus still put them together even though they weren't anymore. Ares and Aphrodite was now a couple. They held hands and walked inside.

Meanwhile, Apollo and Hermes were spilling the beans on Heffie and Jess. Hera squealed.

"Here they come," Hera squeaked.

"Hey guys! This is Jessica Eleanor Potter, my girlfriend. I am going to take her inside our apartment and show her around! Then tomorrow, we are going on our first date!" Heffie announced. The boys cheered. The girls squealed. Except for Ares and Aphrodite. They were smirking.

"Oh! That's great Hephaestus!" Athena said.

"Thank you, Athena!" he said, and then stopped. All eyes flew to Jessica.

"Um, I mean, Abby. Whoops." Heffie quickly covered up. Jessica stared at them before laughing.

"Oh, thank goodness! I have finally found you!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Zeus said, nervously. She chuckled.

"I am Jessica Potter. My real mother is Hecate. She sent me here to keep an eye on you guys and well I found you and I got a great boyfriend. A snake bit and, killed my real dad. He is dead. I never met him and that's why I am terrified of snakes. Harry and Ginny Potter along with Danielle adopted me. James is my younger, non-biological brother, but I love him, like he is. Perrie and Taylor Weasley, who are also adopted, are my cousins, because their non-biological father, Ron is my non-biological mother, Ginny's brother. That also makes me a witch, but a good one, and I am immortal, just like Taylor, Perrie, and Danielle, granted by my mother, Hecate. Taylor, Perrie, and Danielle have mortal biological mothers, not Hecate, but Hecate treats them as her own." She explained. The gods stood there baffled, before they returned to reality.

"Hehe! Gotta love that Hecate!" Zeus laughed heartily. Heffie was shocked, but glad that they could be together forever, literally. AKA Immortal Love. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You are not appalled by what I look like, as Hephaestus?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head and kissed him softly. He smiled and pulled her close.

"Oh, wow!" Athena muttered. They went into the elevator, but stopped at the 9th floor, where Jess quickly explained to the 3 girls and her brother, what had just happened. They smiled and the elevators shut as they made there way back up to the 10th floor. Heffie showed her around, before everyone went to unpack his or her things. Hestia loved what Hera had picked out for her.

Then, they all sat down for dinner. Thick slices of roast beef, creamy lumps of mashed potato with spicy gravy, French cut beans, cream spinach, a square of grilled salmon, and some barbeque chicken.

"This is delicious!" Apollo said, biting into the chicken.

"Agreed!" Hermes said, eating his potato and Ares, who nodded along, eating the roast beef slices.

"I want some wine!" Dionysus whined. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Persephone, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, and Melinoe were seated in the living room eating happily.

"Do you like it, Melinoe?" Hestia asked. Then little girl nodded, her pigtails, bouncing, as she squealed with delight. Zeus chuckled, wiped his hands off, and took the adorable child away from her mother, who was feeding her.

"You are so adorable and cute!" Hera gushed.

"I am pretty like daddy! I am the prettiest girl in the wooooorld!" Mel squealed. They all laughed at that one. Hades smiled at his daughter. Mel opened her arms and open and closed her hands, signaling for Hades to pick her up. He picked up the squirming 5 year old.

Persephone huffed. "You got your looks from me!" she said. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay," he sneered. Persephone rolled her eyes and fed Mel another spoonful of potatoes.

"You wish," she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My daddy! My daddy! Pretty daddy!" Mel said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Everyone 'awed'. Mel giggled.

Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Heffie, and Jess were situated at the table, eating. Ares and Aphrodite were sitting next to each other, occasionally, being the stuck up, yet cute couple they are, were feeding each other spoonful's of mash potatoes. Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus were having a competition of who could draw the best face in their mashed potato. Apollo won. Hermes pounded his fist on the mash potato, flattening it, and sending whatever was on the opposite side of Apollo's plate, splattering on Apollo's face. Dionysus pointed at Apollo and laughed. Melinoe, who was watching them, copied Dionysus.

She pointed Demeter and laughed. And when Dionysus told Apollo that 'Apollo is a fucking loser!' Mel mimicked him. Dionysus turned to Mel.

"You mimicking me, kid?" he said standing up. Mel laughed and picked up a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the face. She fell to the floor, bouncing on her butt. He huffed, and sat down at the table. He threw a chicken leg at Hermes. A mini food fight started. Apollo got hit in the balls with an orange from the table basket. Dionysus took a mash potato scoop to the head. Hermes slid on mash potato and fell to the ground.

"NO PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD BOYS!" Hestia yelled suddenly. Athena and Artemis jumped, causing both of them to choke on their food. Athena stood up coughing and threw a mouthful of water down her throat, washing the bean lodged in her throat down. Artemis had a large chunk of chicken, un-chewed, down her throat. She coughed madly, and punched her throat, causing the chunk to fall down and into her stomach.

"FUCK YOU, HESTIA!" she yelled, sitting down and rubbing her throat. Athena was downing large glasses of water, because of pieces of the beans was still in her throat and making it itchy.

Heffie and Jess were comfortable in a corner of the room, on the loveseat. They fed each other, and talked quietly. They were honestly the sweetest couple ever. Soon, 10:30pm swung by and everyone went to bed, in his or her assigned bedrooms. Heffie and Jess shared one last kiss, before she left to her own apartment. Ares wasn't at all pleased that Heffie got a girlfriend. First, he demands Aphrodite to be his wife in order to set Hera free. Second, after she cheats on him the first time with Ares, he still forces her to be with him, and he gets upset, when he was the one who gave her that bodice or whatever it was that attracts men. Thirdly, Ares tried to take her away from him 2 more times, but he still forced her to stay. Fourth, he embarrassed them in that net-trap thing. Fifth, he divorces her out of the blue, a century ago. Sixth, after all the drama between Heffie and Zeus, Aphrodite, Ares, and the other gods, Heffie still became Hera's favorite.

Now he gets a gorgeous girlfriend, who might even be prettier than Aphrodite, and he gets to live happy ever after. After he trapped Aphrodite with him for thousands of years, divorces her abruptly, trashed his own brother, and is the cause that Hera and Zeus don't get along that much anymore, aside from Athena. Poseidon and Hades even like him because of the fact that he has skills at something worthwhile, than Ares who only causes trouble. Ares was in fact aggravated. He was going to make Heffie pay, somehow, especially with this new girl, he somehow got.

He watched Hephaestus climb into bed, after he came out of the bathroom. Heffie applied some of the Proactive to his face, hoping it would clear. Heffie was shirtless. He was buff, with muscles and a 10-pack, but lean and tall too. Ares and Heffie shared those physical qualities only.

"So, new girl, huh?" Ares sneered. Heffie smiled.

"Yeah."

"How did you do it? Did you demand for her hand? Are you gonna force her to stay with you, like you did Aphrodite?"

Hephaestus' eyes flickered in Ares direction.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ares said. Heffie sighed.

"First, of all. I liked Aphrodite from the moment I saw her, just like every other man. I wanted her, but at the same time Hera was trapped. Zeus wanted his queen free, so he offered me her hand if I released Hera. So I took the offer. Everyone knows that's what happened. So, stop twisting things. Next, I did not force her. I am her husband and she was mine-"

"MINE! She is not your _property!" _

"She was _my _wife and I am hers. Plus, I didn't need her fooling around with my brother. I am sorry for embarrassing you with the net-trap, but I thought it would keep you away. I divorced her, because I was tired of walking in on the 2 of you. She didn't see it coming and took it hard, because she was used to being married to me and cheating and getting with other men. End. Of. Story. Okay. That was _one hundred years ago. _Get a grip. You are happy with her. I am happy with the beautiful girl I found today." Heffie stated firmly. Ares ripped the covers off him and stood up outraged.

"_You took her hand. You forced her. You kept her from me. You made me look bad, when it is really you. You took mother away from me. You messed up Zeus and Hera's relationship. You cause problems between the gods, when you took her hand. You hurt her when you divorced her - and don't say your hurt because she cheated on you – you deserved it – again, when you divorced her, you made her feel used and worthless, like you finally got tired of the toy you played for thousands of years. You caused this. You are wrong. You are the problem. You are a problem." _Ares hissed.

Hephaestus sat there shocked. Ares went back to bed, leaving Heffie confused. They were both wrong. Heffie, had been given the right to have Aphrodite, but should've let her go when she cheated on him with Ares the first time. Ares keeps getting angry at Heffie about the whole Aphrodite thing, when he shouldn't have even been with Aphrodite in the first place, when he knew she was married to Heffie. Ares also knows that he was only with Aphrodite during Heffie and Aphrodite's marriage, just to anger Heffie. But then he realized he loved Aphrodite. They have hated each since he came onto Olympus, and Aphrodite doesn't know that one little detail. They both know deep down that Ares and Heffie need each other. They needed to make up and stop living in the past. Because it will only cause more problems. Sadly, it was too late for apologies… Ares was going to get his revenge… and Hephaestus was going to have to find a way to stop it and get his brother to be on his side again.


	5. AUTHOR

Hey guys!

So I just wanted to warn you that in the next chapter things get VERY intense, so if you are a squeamish person, DO NOT READ. Honestly, it took me A LOT OF COURAGE to write the next chapters. I was like hardcore blushing the entire time... Plus, the next chapter you just learn the most important things in the beginning of the chapter and a bit in the end. I am not interested in smut or any of that, but I figured that this story is going to have some fillers like that, because I need some space between problems. SORRY if you thought this was an update. All my love goes to the people who like this story so far. I actually changed the rating of the story to M, just in case. Comment if you read and tell me what you think. If it is too much details, LET ME KNOW... because I don't think I can write another chapter like the next one. Anyways, see ya later:)

- Sarah


	6. Chapter 4: Date Night

**The Rise of the Olympians**

**Chapter 4: Date Night**

Ares rolled out of bed at 7 in the morning the next day. He always got up early and trained. It was his thing. His eyes traveled to his little brother snoring softly in the opposite bed. They still hand not designed their room. A wave of guilty-ness washed over him. He didn't mean to make Heffie feel that bad last night, but he deserved it. Ares and Heffie were alike in many ways. They both were tough, fierce, and strong men, but they had soft side. Sadly, Heffie tended to show his soft side more often to others, while Ares showed the mean side. Ares wanted to show his soft side but didn't know how to, so he resided to being arrogant – something Hephaestus could never do. Sighing, he changed into some sports wear he bought yesterday and headed down to the gym in the building on the 1rst floor. He lifted weights and ran the treadmill.

Three hours later, he was drenched in sweat as he entered the elevator and waited to get to his apartment. The doors opened and he entered, surprised to see that the only ones up were Heffie and Melinoe. They were both staring at the black rectangle with buttons on it, a remote. They sometimes forget that Mel was really a many-thousand year old woman inside a child's body. Mel punctured the red and blue buttons at the top of the rectangle. The big black screen a few yards away from them lit up.

"So, I guess that's how you turn it on…" Heffie muttered. He then pressed the button with the number 6, leading them to channel 6 on the screen. A yellow, cartoon like sponge appeared. They watched, and laughed at some of the things the sponge said. A paper fell of the center table in front of the 2. Mel picked it up. It was a page with all the numbers to channels on it, but they didn't change it. SpongeBob was too funny. Heffie's face was red with laughter and Mel was rolling around on the floor.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus, down here?" Demeter came down, in her night down, and Hades trailed behind her. He had a streak of toothpaste on his left cheek and he was shirtless.

"Daddy!" Mel said. Hades sat down next to Heffie and pulled Mel into his lap. He ended up laughing to.

"What is this?" Artemis asked as she descended the marble staircase, Athena at her side and Aphrodite in front of Athena. Hestia, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, and Amphitrite came down shortly after. Everyone was seated in the living room, watching SpongeBob and laughing.

"Daddy, I want one!" Mel squealed watching SpongeBob.

"Okay. I will get you the funny thing in the screen… somehow…" Hades said. There was a loud crash. Hermes lay at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing his ass.

"Fuck! They should put elevators there instead of stairs!" he muttered. Persephone came down, still in her nightgown, as everyone was still in their nightclothes, with a brush grazing her tinted red blonde strands.

"What the – Hermes what are you doing there?" she asked, helping the boy up.

"He fell down the stairs and landed on his ass," Apollo said, as he and Dionysus whizzed pass her and plopped down on the floor, in front of the couches. No one seemed to notice Ares, standing there, watching the family joke around.

"Why if you can't walk properly down the stairs, what makes you think you can operate an elevator every morning?" Athena asked Hermes. As a result, he threw a pillow at her. Artemis caught it, and sat on it.

"What? My ass is cold." She said. Ares snorted. Amphitrite screamed and buried her head in the crook of Poseidon's neck.

"My goodness! Ares, dear, how long have you been there?" Hera asked, shocked.

"Long enough to witness Artemis' ass catch a cold," he said.

"Ewww. Why are you so sweaty?" Athena asked.

"Gym."

"Gonna go change." Ares headed up stairs, showered, and threw himself into a pair of dark washed jeans, a white vest, and a gray button down shirt. He left the shirt open, revealing the vest. He walked out the bathroom in his room, and saw Heffie come into the room. Their eyes met for a split second.

"You don't have to ignore me. I was right after all." Ares said. Hephaestus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. You're not right. In fact, neither of us is. We are both wrong. You know when I first came to Olympus, I thought, finally! I will have a mother and a brother and a family, but no. Everyone hated me, was disgusted by me, and didn't like me. Even my own brother. Heck, my own mother was embarrassed. So when I got Aphrodite, she gave me some pride in that hellhole. Thanks though, for being the best brother ever, especially when your little brother needed his older brother at that time. You could've talked to me you know, but it is okay. I know I am not your class to be approached by."  
Ares sighed, glaring at him.

"You will never understand, will you?" Hephaestus said. Ares raised his fist to punch him, out of pure hatred, because he knew his brother was right. He didn't want to believe it. He denied it.

Heffie grabbed some clothes from a bag, walked into the bathroom, showered and changed. He came out wearing a dark blue polo t-shirt, black jeans, and some sneakers. Heffie noticed that his face began to clear up. The spots disappeared, leaving the tiniest pimples and little scars. Ares already went down stairs. Heffie made his way down stairs. Everyone was dressed in an outfit.

Mel had on a butterfly printed dress and purple flats. Demeter had on an orange V-neck camisole, a purple printed mini tube skirt, and black Minnie flats. Persephone had on a gold V-neck camisole, minty green skinny jeans, and some nude ballerina flats. Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus had on some black jeans, and a t-shirt of choice. Hera had on a red satin trim cami, a dark blue short denim skirt, and minty green flip-flops. Hestia had on an orange maxi dress and cognac braided upper sandals. Amphitrite looked beautiful, in her dark blue high-low strapless tube dress and her blue leather round toe platform stiletto court shoes. Artemis wore a cropped tee in grey marl, and light wash denim shorts, with white braided strap gladiator sandals. Athena wore a turquoise gold-button blouse and black skinny jeans with nude ballerina flats. Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes just had on a t-shirt: Apollo's was yellow, Dionysus' was white and said 'Fuck you!' and Hermes was electric blue, and some dark wash jeans with sneakers. Aphrodite had to look hot, so she wore a cutout detail bodycon dress and orange and pink colorblock pumps.

The women wore heavy mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, foundation, and concealer of their choice, with blush and perfume, but they looked great. Of course, Aphrodite had to do a cute design with some eyeliner to be better than everyone else.

"Hey, Hephaestus, why don't you invite Jessica over… we should get to know her better, right? She said that her mother Hecate sent her here, and we should find out why, right?" Zeus asked. Hephaestus sighed nervously, before plucking his phone out of pocket. He tapped the phone app on the screen and clicked on her number. He waited for her to pick up.

"Put her on speakerphone or what ever it is called so we can hear her," Apollo said, excitedly. Heffie turned on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jess. Good morning,"

"Morning… I like just got up…and I am still tired…"

Heffie laughed. "So do you want to come up and have breakfast with us?"

"Give me the phone," Zeus interrupted.

"Hi, Jessica! Come and have breakfast with us. I want to know a bit more about what Hecate was planning. She has a devious mind, you know. You could do a couple magic tricks for us."

"Haha. I know. Uh… Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes or so,"

"You don't have to rush, Jessica." She laughed at Zeus.

"I wasn't rushing. See ya then! Bye!"

"Bye, Jessica." Zeus hung up. They waited 15 minutes. The doors dinged open, and the beautiful girl standing there in the elevator stepped out and took their breaths away. She really was beautiful. Her long, legs, lightly tanned. Not one mark, perfect, like she rubbed foundation and concealer on them, even though she didn't. Her toenails were painted a tanned peach, and her feet perfectly curved, laid delicately in the wedge sandals she wore. She smelled like perfume, but not too sweet. Just right. She had curvy curves, and was slim. Aphrodite noticed her plump behind, perfectly round, and breasts, large, but not very. The clothes fit her body in an ideal way. Her hair was in a side braid, but shined in the light from the windows. A simple 3 pieces of jewelry hung loosely on her, and she had _**zero **_makeup on.

Her natural rosy red cheeks, and pink lips made Heffie want to crash his lips on hers. No foundation for her beautiful, glossy skin, and no concealer, for she had nothing to conceal. Those natural bold eyelashes brought out her beautiful eyes a mixture of blue, green, gray, silver, and gold, to form a glistening bronze. _My gods, she is beautiful, _Hephaestus thought. Everyone was thinking that. She looked prettier than Aphrodite and they knew that. Aphrodite had evenly laid make up out on every inch of her face, and she looked great, but Jessie's natural face was priceless.

"Jessica…" Hephaestus breathed. She noticed everyone staring.

"I am sorry if I look horrible… I don't always look great at 11 o' clock in the morning," she muttered. Heffie stood up from the couch and walked to her. Their eyes met. She looked away. He tilted her chin up with his pointer finger.

"You look perfect. There is only one person who could pull any outfit off without any makeup, and that is you… You are a natural beauty," he said, in her ear, but it was quiet, so everyone heard. Artemis awed and Hermes squealed like a girl.

"Melinoe, stop ruining the moment with your squealing!" Athena scolded.

"That was Hermes, not me!" Mel yelled. They all took their seats at the long table. None of them took their eyes off of Jessica. She was quite the sight. Zeus clapped, snapping them of their trance.

"That's a lot of make up you've got on your body dear," Hestia said, not noticing that she had none on. Hestia assumed that she caked her face up with foundation and concealer to have that flawless tone.

Jess made a face. "I don't have any make up on."

Hestia looked up, just as she was going to walk into the kitchen. Hera and Hestia shared a look of disbelief.

"Impossible…" Hera murmured, standing up and examining Jess's face.

"Oh, but it's possible," Hestia said, "You are very beautiful, dear."

"That's kind, but I am just average, not _beautiful,"_ Jess said shyly. Athena and Artemis laughed.

"Have you looked in the mirror… you look AMAZING… I had to apply concealer under my eyes and foundation all over my face, where as you don't even have lip gloss on," Artemis said. Athena agreed. Hestia began to bring out the breakfast: sunny side up eggs, bacon strips, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, fruit {strawberry/banana}, and orange juice. They dug in… well the gods dug in. The girls took their time. Jess, Persephone, and Melinoe stuck to fruit.

"Show me a magic trick Jessie!" Mel squealed. Zeus looked up. He wasn't so sure Jess was telling the entire truth. She nodded, and pulled a carved stick from under sleeve.

"This a wand, but I can also do hand magic. I got it when I first went to Hogwarts Wizarding School, which is from ages 11-17. I left last year, when I was 15. Hecate then taught me everything-"

"How old are you know?" Mel interrupted. Persephone glared at Mel.

"Mel, that is rude!" Persephone scolded.

"It's alright. I turned 16 a week ago on August 23. Again, Hecate has been teaching me everything. So what do you want me to do?" she finished.

"Make Athena fly," Ares said. Athena made a face, but nodded. Jess pointed the wand at Athena.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said. Athena's body rose off the seat and hovered over the table.

"Alright, Athena! Prepare yourself, because it's going to be a hard fall!" Jess said. Athena's eyes bugged. Jess chuckled and levitated one of the couch pillows onto the chair and Athena screamed and dropped, landing on the pillow. Mel clapped smiling.

"Another one! Next! Next!" she yelled. Jessica chuckled and did a few more spells. She turned Hermes' food pink and Artemis's food black. She made a clump of Aphrodite's hair fall out and then put it back in. It was funny all right. They finished eating.

"Well, I am going to take Aphrodite out for a walk, then go to the park." Ares said, taking Aphrodite's hand. It was shocking that he actually knew how to do anything romantic, that didn't include anything sexual. Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus left to go explore the rest of building. Athena and Artemis went to the gym. Hestia and Demeter are going to get their hair done. Hades is taking Persephone and Melinoe out to get Mel her SpongeBob {just the stuffed animal}, and then go out for lunch. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Amphitrite are going to see a horror movie: The Conjuring.

"Alright. But please don't get to stuffy, because if someone catches you 2 together now, and then sees you at school, it will start up problems. They are going to think you are dating your sister, even when you really are, so be careful. Stick to hugs and holding hands. That is it. Watch your back. Maybe wear some of the those sunglasses or a hat as a disguise." Zeus warned.

"Where are you 2 going?" Hera asked Heffie. Jessica's cheeks fired up. Heffie thought for a moment.

"How long have you been in New York?" he asked Jess.

"I came from England yesterday. Hecate sent me as soon as you guys left. She cares for you, you know." Jess replied.

"So, that means you haven't seen much of New York yet, right?" Jess nodded.

"Great! Then, I am going to take you sight seeing, okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Just let me get changed. I look horrible in this outfit!" Jess gushed. Hestia huffed.

"Girl, someone needs to slap some sense into you! You look _perfect! _I know beautiful when I see it. That doesn't mean you have to be that bitch {Aphrodite} to be gorgeous. There is a difference between _flawless _and _hot. _I prefer flawless which you are. Understood?" Hestia growled. Jess squeaked and buried her head into Heffie's chest. She shook her head, causing Hestia to stamp her foot in annoyance.

"Child, I am this close to slapping some sense into you! Admit that you are beautiful, now! Say 'I am beautiful'." Hestia said. Jess shook her head, and Hestia raised her hand and chased Jess. She screamed and hid behind Heffie. Just as Hestia's hand was going to come down on her cheek, she whispered,

"I look nice…"

"What?" Hestia asked, "Say it louder! Or else!"

"I look nice! That is as close as I am getting. Admitting your beautiful out loud to others is rude and arrogant, and a lie when your not!" Jess screamed. Hestia huffed, somewhat satisfied, but still mad she won't admit it. Hera chuckled. Then, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Amphitrite, Hades, Persephone, and Melinoe got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Ares and Aphrodite followed shortly afterwards when the elevator returned and went down to the lobby.

Aphrodite was angry. Angry at Jessica. How dare she just barge in and take the spotlight? Aphrodite was only known for her beauty and that was it. Mention her name and the only thing someone would recognize her as is the goddess of love and beauty. No battle skills, or any type of skill at all. Beauty was her domain and for multiple people to tell Jessica that she was prettier than Aphrodite. Huh, Jessica has a lot coming for her… her and Hephaestus. Aphrodite was jealous of Jessica too. She just didn't expect or wanted Hephaestus to ever find love after forcing her to stay with him all those years. Ares was still mad at Heffie and angry with Hestia for calling his girlfriend a bitch and ugly.

Isn't that great? Ares is after Hephaestus, and is going to use Jessica against him, as so Aphrodite. Oh boy…

Meanwhile, Heffie and Jess were the only ones left.

"Alright, you go change and I have to quickly do something. Mkay?" Heffie said. Jess kissed him.

"Okay." She left to change. Heffie already knew where he was going to take her out tonight for their date: The Empire State Building. He was going to cash some money from the jewels in the treasure chest, and reserve the very top floor of the ESB, which is the 102nd floor. It would give them a spectacular view of the whole NYC and she would love it. It was a romantic gesture to start their relationship off after they got together so quickly. He took the stairs down to the lobby. He ran out the building and into a bank. He cashed the jewels: a large chunk of leftover gold from one of his previous creations and a ruby. He retrieved the money and left. He made his way to the Empire State Building, which was only a block away from the apartment, and walked in.

"Hi, sir, may I speak to the manager of this place?" Heffie asked. The desk guy looked at him, unsure.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not. I just wanted to rent the 102nd floor of the E.S.B. for a first date with my girlfriend tonight?" The guy chuckled and led him to a room in the corner of the lobby. Heffie walked in and saw a woman behind. He asked her what he wanted to ask her and offered the money. The woman smiled.

"Aw. That is sweet. Sure. But do not trash the place and there are cameras everywhere so no stealing or _goofing _around." She said. Heffie's cheeks burned, and he paid her. She only accepted half of the money.

"Enjoy that date. She's a lucky girl."

"Thank you." He said and walked out. He checked his phone. Thirty minutes had passed. He cursed and ran home. He took the elevator, hoping that she wasn't done yet.

In the meantime, Jess had gotten to her apartment and had been getting help from Perrie with her hair, Taylor with clothes, and Danielle with makeup and jewelry. She wasn't to fond of make up, but sight seeing was actually, kind of their first date, and the supposed first date tonight was like their second date. She was pushed into the shower and pulled out 15 minutes later. Perrie quickly passed a blow dryer through her hair, leaving it dry. It was naturally wavy. Taylor shoved her into a floral dress and gold wedges with a jean jacket. She handed her a pair of sunglasses and a gold clutch with a wrist strap. Danielle passed a thin brush of little black mascara onto her eyelashes. She did a wing design with the eyeliner. Her lips were glossed in peach lip-gloss and her nails were done in peach nail polish. She spritzed her with some Gold Goddess Forever 21 perfume. She was given black earring studs; a gold hammer pendant necklace, a trinity diamond bracelet, and a gold wrap ring with gold leaves.

They gasped, as Jessica grabbed her sunglasses and hung her wristlet on her hand.

"Goodness, I am jealous!" Taylor said, smiling.

"All I did was dry your hair and it looks like _that," _Perrie muttered.

"She survives and looks great in such little make up," Danielle whispered.

"Hey guys, where is my-" James bounded into the room, but stopped when he saw Jess.

"You look great, sis," he said and walked out of the room bewildered. She smiled and thanked them, telling them that it was just a dress and that they are way prettier than her. Taylor pinched her, and told her otherwise. Jessica got into the elevator and went up to the 10th floor.

Heffie arrived and was glad no one was there. He ran up stairs and quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans, a new baby blue polo shirt, and some sneakers. He sprayed some cologne on him. He ran down stairs and waited patiently for a minute. A sudden _Ding! _Made him jump. He turned around and smiled dreamily when he saw Jessica standing there. He stared for a few seconds, and calmed himself, making sure that he could walk without fainting. _He hates it… _Jess thought.

"You look amazing," Hephaestus said, kissing her hand. She sighed.

"I look bad, don't I?" Hephaestus stared at her.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said. A soft smile tickled the corners of her mouth. He chuckled and took her hand. They went down to the lobby. He knew where he was going to take her first: The Statue of Liberty.

"I need you to close your eyes, okay? In fact, I am going to blind fold you," he said. She began to get nervous as she nodded, pulled off her sunglasses, and he tied the blindfold. Everything went black. She couldn't see anything. Heffie asked her if she could see and she shook her head. They began walking to the line of the Statue of Liberty. Jess had a tight grip on Hephaestus' hand. He kissed her forehead. She smelled like lemon and raspberry and coconuts. Her shoulder relaxed. He saw a wonderful Italian restaurant, so he quickly dragged her there and had her wait outside, while he made reservations for 2 hours from then: 3:30pm. It was 1:30pm right now. He exited the restaurant, and gently took her hand.

They got in line and waited. He reached down and kissed her softly. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms traveled around her waist.

"Hey! Get a room!" a guy behind them yelled. They jumped apart. Heffie sighed and pulled Jess in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder. His was about 4 inches taller than her. He was 6 ft. and she was 5'6ft. She smiled as they swayed back and forth. An hour passed and they finally got to buy their pass to get inside the statue. He brought out money, at the same time Jess realized that Heffie was paying for something and handed the guy money for herself.

"Jess, I am paying for they both of us."

"No, I can buy myself. You don't have to."

"Jess I am your boyfriend and I will pay."

"No."

"_Jess…" _she sighed and put her money away. He paid and they got into the boat. Jess wasn't happy even though she loved boat rides.

"I am sorry, Jess. I just wanted to pay for you. I know that your independent but I just wanted be… be a gentleman and pay." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I forgive you. But I love boat rides, so can I please take a look around us, because I still don't know where we are going?"

"No. Just wait." She sighed and relaxed into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and before he could think about it, kissed her neck softly. She gasped. He cursed and apologized for getting to close.

"I never said I didn't like it…" she said, smiling and kissed his cheek, but because she couldn't see, she kissed his lips. He pulled her closer, and murmured random things into her ear.

"Beautiful… Pretty… Kind… Cute…" she smiled. He was so sweet, and gentle. They arrived at the Statue and Heffie stared at the magnificent structure, before swooping her up bridal style.

"What the – Heffie! Put me down, I am too heavy," he laughed.

"No. By the way, you are not heavy. You feel like feathers." He began to run up the staircase all the way to the crown of the statue. He was breathing hard and Jess could feel his thudding heartbeat against her chest. He stopped for a break, ¾ of the way up. This was a huge statue.

"Heffie, let me go. You're going to kill yourself." He laughed.

"I am a god with abnormal strength and immortality." He swooped her up again and ran to the top. He reached and set her down. He calmed himself and then he led her to the poles of the crown, where you could see outside, the southeast side of NYC.

"Okay, ready?" Heffie asked her. She nodded. He came up behind her and gently removed the blindfold. She took a moment to readjust her sight.

"Heffie, where are… Ohmygods," she whispered, as she looked out of the crown and down on NYC. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

"Hephaestus… Yes, wow! I love you! Oh my goodness! This is amazing! Your amazing!" she squealed. Heffie stared at her.

"You love me?" he asked. She looked up and there eyes met. She then saw who he truly was. A man. A gentleman with a sweet, kind heart, and respect for all women. A fierce and skilled warrior, who is smart, strong, loyal, and brave. Fearless. Did she love him? She thought. They just met. They just happened to fall into each other's arms and just quickly decided to be a couple. She remembered that feeling she got when they looked into each other's eyes for the first time. She felt safe, protected… she felt loved. She felt love. SHE FELT _LOVE! _Jessica did love him. It was love at first sight. She nodded, and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yes… yes. I do love you, Hephaestus." She whispered. He stared at her one more time, searching her eyes for any sign of lie. He couldn't believe this. She loved him. She _loved _him. Aphrodite never said that. His mother said that only a few memorable times. That was it. His heart exploded. Did he love her back? He thought the same thoughts she did. He did love her.

"I… I love you more." He said quietly. There lips crashed together. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes. He smiled when they pulled back. She laughed and cupped his cheeks, before she hugged him from the neck. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hef. I really do." They smiled and continued watching the city below, pointing at birds, admiring the sky colors, the burning sun, and loving each other. That was fast. Heffie checked his watch, 3:10. They needed to go. They took one last glimpse and snapped some pictures with their phones. They descended the staircase and got on the ground level again. Jess and Hef adored the tall structure and snapped more pictures, lifting their heads all the way up, to see the crown. They got in the boat and enjoyed the ride back, taking a bit more pictures.

Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, and Amphitrite just finished their movie. It was great for the boys, but the women were actually scared. They passed the Statue of Liberty on their way to get something to eat.

"Wow," Poseidon breathed. It was a splendid view. The Crown was already very, very high and the Torch was even higher.

"That looks like Hecate," Zeus said, laughing.

"Hey, who is that up in the crown?" Amphitrite asked, squinting.

"Oh my – is that Hephaestus and Jessica?" Poseidon asked, looking up to. The sun made it hard to see. They got closer and looked. It was them they were talking to each other, with dreamy expressions.

"What are they saying? What is Jessica saying?" Hera asked her eyes glued to the crown. The sky god looked and tried to comprehend.

"She's saying… saying… she…he saying… um…Oh. My. Goodness." Zeus said.

"What! What did she just say?" Hera asked. This girl better not be breaking her little's boy's heart.

"She said that she loves him. And he said that he loves her back." Zeus said. They gasped. Hera was smiling like an idiot. Amphitrite squealed. Poseidon was shocked, but he smiled anyway. Zeus was shocked too. It took him a while to actually smile. They continued walking, and made their way to a McDonald's where they ordered, ate, and left, just when the couple emerged from the Statue and was getting into the boat.

Hephaestus and Jessica walked back to the restaurant, where he made reservations for them. They were led to their table.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." A woman said, laying out menus on the table. It was a gorgeous restaurant, classy like a ballroom, but romantic. The food smelled great. Hephaestus pulled out her chair. She smiled and kissed him, before sitting down. {**A/N: I know this is a humor and drama story, but it has romance and action and a bunch of other stuff in it! Hope you still like it, though.****} **They chose what they were getting and ordered. Jess was getting small Chicken Alfredo Pasta and Heffie was getting Meatless Pasta, with a small chocolate cake as a treat. Heffie asked for wine, but Jess said she doesn't drink, so they got coke instead.

"Sorry, Hef. I don't drink even though I knew you wanted to try the wine…"

He laughed. "It's fine. I am actually glad I have a girlfriend-who-doesn't-drink. It makes me feel better… that you won't get drunk and make that your excuse to cheat." Jess's eyes widened.

"Oh gods! Hephaestus I would never cheat on you, I promise. I am not the one to cheat… because my ex… never mind. Just remember I don't and won't cheat, especially using drinking as an excuse." Heffie smiled, but was confused.

"Your ex what?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"No. It is something if you don't want to tell me. Your ex what?" he pushed. She sighed.

"Please don't get angry when you hear this… it happened a year ago and it is in the past. He was already punished for doing it." Jess pleaded.

"_What did your ex do? _Jess tell me already."

"I don't drink because one night my ex got drunk and kidnapped me from my home at night. He drugged me and took me to an abandoned warehouse. Then he… he raped me." She whispered. Heffie sat there shocked, before his fist pounded the table, hard.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Jess clamped her hand over his mouth.

"He got a death sentence. Don't worry. But that means that I am not a virgin… and I don't think I am ready to do it again," she said. He relaxed, stood up, and sat on her side of the table. He pulled her into his lap.

"I am so sorry, babe. I will always protect you. I promise and I am going to stop drinking. I will never hurt you." He said. A tear fell from his eyes. She wiped it away, and looked at him with glossy eyes.

"You are such a gentleman. I love you."

"But I love you more."

"And I promise you Jess, that we will always be forever and always. I will love you forever and always."

She smiled and a tear fell from her eyes. "Yeah. I will love forever and always too… even if we just met and rapidly decided to be a couple."

"Can you promise me one thing, though?"

"What, Heffie?"

"That you will let me pay for this meal."

"No. You already paid for those expensive tickets to get to the crown. No you will not pay for this. I am paying for it myself."

"Jess, please."

"No."

"Jess, this is the beginning of our relationship and I want to pay. It is only the 2nd time I am paying."

"Yeah, but this is expensive and-"

"-But I am a god and I have the money to pay."

"So do I Heffie."

"Please, just once more. Please?"

She huffed. "Last time. _Last time_. And by the way I don't curse physically, I only curse mentally. Right now, I am cursing you!"

He laughed. "I love you." She smiled.

Their food came and they ate.

"Oh my – Heffie, honey, try this!" Jess exclaimed, making him laugh. She fed him. It was delicious. The pasta was creamy and the chicken was cooked perfectly. He fed her hers, and she took a 2nd bite. She smiled innocently. He chuckled and kissed her. They had their cake and left. When they got to the lobby, Heffie made a face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave…"

She smiled. "So what do you want me to do? We still have that date tonight."

"I know but, after could you stay over?" she hesitated.

"Hef, I am not so comfortable with the other gods and I-I am not ready to sleep next to another man yet."

"Oh come on! Athena and Artemis and Hera and Hestia and Amphitrite and Poseidon and Hades and Apollo and Dionysus and Hermes all like you. Even little Mel likes you. They would not mind you sleeping over. Plus, you'll sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the floor."

She thought. "Okay. But could you ask for like… permission or something first? Just to be sure. I also have to let Perrie, Danielle, and Taylor know. They will be fine. But James would definitely say no…"

"Then we both have some permission asking to do! Let's go!"

"No, Jessica!" James shouted for the fifth time.

"After what Mike did to you… I don't even what to see another boy around you. I am 13 and I _know _what he did. I passed the whole Heffie relationship, but sleeping over… KISS HIS ASS GOODBYE!" Jessica huffed.

"Alright. Listen you twerp. Hephaestus is a Greek god. Isn't the River Styx a sacred swearing thing? Make him swear not to hurt her. There will be consequences by the Fates if he breaks it." Perrie said. Jessica smiled at her. Jess actually wanted to stay over. Get rid of her past, by staying at her boyfriend's house. They weren't going to sleep together, but she needed to overcome this fear. She remembered that she didn't leave her _room _for an entire month. She had her own bathroom, and had people bring her food. She was home schooled for 1 month. She stopped talking to every single boy, including her dad and brothers. After another 2 months, she finally gained control, and attempted to go back to her previous life, but she had a lot of trouble.

"… UGH! Fine. Go get ready for your stupid date and when you 2 come back I will make him swear on his motherfucking immortality!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. Jess squealed and Perrie fist pumped. The girls went to get her ready for her date.

"Oh, and FYI James… you look like a 10 year old," Taylor sneered.

...

"Hey, Heffie!" Amphitrite came bounding up to him as he walked into the living room. Everyone was seated there, all 17 of them, watching _Full House. _Their eyes flickered to him and they smirked.

"So, how did the sight seeing go? Anything important I should know?" Hera chided.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if I could get permission for Jess-"

"OMG! YOU"RE GETTING MARRIED!" Hera screamed.

"What?! No! And if I were getting married, you are the last person I would tell!" Heffie said. They laughed.

"You love each other, huh?" Ares sneered. Heffie's eyes widened.

"H-How?-"

"Mom saw the 2 of you in the _crown of the Statue of Liberty. _She saw both of you confess love…" Ares continued. Heffie buried his head in his hands and he explained from the beginning to the sleep over permission thing, including the rape part.

"Of course! It's fine for her to stay over, but I hope she isn't uncomfortable…" Hestia said.

"Oh dear! Such a strong girl." Hera whispered.

"What kind of a sick boy does that to a 15 year old!" Artemis yelled. Athena looked angry as well.

"Hmmm…. Maybe you can heal her tonight, Heffie…" Apollo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Heffie chuckled.

"She'll be okay," Heffie said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Apollo asked.

"To get ready for our date tonight."

"It's 6:00pm dude. Where are you going now? You just got back." Hermes asked.

"I reserved the very top floor of the Empire State Building and right now people are setting up a table with dessert. We had lunch late."

"Oh my goodness! That is so romantic. Hades, why can't you be like him?" Persephone said. Hades glared at Heffie and Persephone.

"I like daddy, mommy. Be quiet." Melinoe said. Zeus chuckled.

"That's right. Daddy's little girl." Hades said and he kissed Mel's nose. Heffie chuckled.

"No, but seriously dude you met her yesterday and she says she is in love… you got some charm," Dionysus muttered. Heffie laughed and went upstairs to get ready. He came down 2 hours later, dressed in an outfit that looked like a tuxedo for a wedding and dress shoes. His hair was combed neatly back and he smelled of cologne. His acne cleared up and he was shocked to see almost all gone. That was fast. Jess called and said she was coming up in five minutes.

Hestia gasped when she saw Heffie come down the stairs. He looked great. Hera smiled proudly. Heffie looked nothing like he did eons ago. He wasn't crippled anymore. His face wasn't half burnt, because Apollo made him an ointment to get rid of it. All he had was a few pimples here and there.

"When is Jessica coming?" Zeus asked, with a smirk.

"In five minutes," Heffie replied.

"What's with the blind fold?" Artemis asked.

"I am going to blind fold her again, because she doesn't know where we are going," Heffie said. Athena awed, but then looked away embarrassed.

"Aw, Athena thinks that is _cute! _Athena thinks something is cute!" Aphrodite sneered. Athena threw a pillow at her. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and suddenly Athena's hair was the colors of the rainbow.

"You little bitch! A disgrace to Iris herself! Go to Hell!" Athena said. She tackled Aphrodite and punched her in her throat. Aphrodite shoved her off and stood up, coughing and holding her throat. Heffie sighed and sat down next to Dionysus, who was watching… Bad Girls Club?

...

Jessie looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great! Now go!" Perrie said.

"But what if I look bad or he doesn't like-"

"GO! You look perfect!" Danielle said.

"Come on! Your prince is waiting for his princess or queen or whatever." Taylor said. Jess got into the elevator. She sighed and smiled, as her 3 family members disappeared.

She smoothed out her dress and held onto her clutch. The heels made her maybe 3 inches taller or so, but not too tall. The necklace, earrings, and rings shined in the light. Her heavy curls bounced and were kept out of her face by shiny nude and gold bobby pins. Soft mascara tickled her eyelashes and the light dusting of some beige and burgundy eyeshadow brought her eyes out. Her full lips coated in a single layer of glossy lip-gloss tinted burgundy. She stared at her nude nails. _Goodness! Why am I so insecure? But I do hope this outfit is appropriate for where we are going and that he likes it… _Jessica thought.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the living room of the gods' temporary home. She slowly walked out, her heels tapping the floor with a constant clacking sound, which echoed in silence. Hephaestus stood up, eyes wide. Jessica's heart pounded in embarrassment, but she forced herself to think that he was staring because he liked it. She hated being the center of attention.

"J-Jessica…" Hephaestus approached slowly; as if he got any closer he might fall on her. She looked so beautiful and delicate, like an angel.

"Wow," Apollo breathed. The grape Dionysus was eating fell from his agape mouth. Hermes' eyes grew wide like a saucepan. Even Ares' mouth dropped, causing Aphrodite's face to grow red with anger.

"H-Hi… i-is this o-okay?" Jessica stuttered, smoothing her dress again. Hephaestus nodded still in shock. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"You look wonderful," he whispered. She smiled, relieved. Everyone slowly stepped from the trance. Hestia was the first to speak.

"So, are you going to admit now that you are beautiful?" Hestia sneered. Jessica glared at her and shook her head.

"You, are one stubborn girl, you know that?" Hestia stomped her feet.

"Watch, and see child… one day you will admit that you are beautiful," she snapped.

"Aw. Hephaestus and Jessica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Dionysus sang. Melinoe glared at him.

"You fool! Stop stealing my songs… I could have gotten a record deal with that. I bet you every kid knows those lines!" Mel huffed and threw a pillow at Dionysus.

"Hades, your kid has gone psychotic like you…" Dionysus said. Hades threw an orange at his head.

"A bowling ball to knock down that empty pin of yours," Hades said, glaring. Meanwhile, Jess was wishing she wore blush to hide her very obvious real one that was growing by the second.

Hephaestus took out the blindfold. Jessica sighed.

"Again! Where are we going now?" she hissed. He chuckled and tied it around her eyes, making sure she can't see anything.

"Okay, we will see you guys later!" Heffie said, taking Jessica's hand and walking into the elevator. He watched as the doors shut. He admired Jessica's beauty; glad she couldn't see how bewildered he looked as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

Jessica bit her lip. Hephaestus grew a little (sexually) frustrated. He coughed, and she stopped biting her lip.

"Be honest… do you like it?" she asked. In response, he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her fiercely. She backed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed her sides freely. She groaned as he kissed an extremely sensitive part on her neck. He sucked it and pleasure racked her body. He quickly brought his lips back up to hers, kissing with passion. She kissed his muscular jawline, inhaling his cologne. He groaned, and pushed her even more into the wall. She kissed his lips again, his tongue pushed, asking for entrance. She opened and his tongue entered. He pulled back and went for her neck again.

"Ugh…" she groaned. He went back up to her lips. She pressed herself a bit more against his body. He released another frustrated groan, as his bulge grew against her. Her hands tangled his hair, as he sucked her neck, finding another sensitive spot that was so sensitive, she felt the urge to scream with pleasure. This time his hands tangled her hair, as she nibbled his ear and sucked his neck softly, her cool breath, sending shockwaves up his spine. Their lips met for an intense beat down for the last time, before they pulled apart. His breathing was ragged and her heart was beating. For the first time, in the past year, she had wanted more. Mike never made her feel that way. He looked at her with wide eyes; his hands still gripped her hair. He released. She smiled, standing on her tippy-toes to readjust his hair. She smoothed out her own.

Hephaestus breath was still as ragged as broken glass. He smiled weakly, pulling her close. The elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out. Hephaestus was shocked. He had never felt so intrigued before. They held hands and made their way to the ESB. They arrived and Hephaestus opened the door up, allowing Jessica to walk through. He laced his fingers with hers. Their eyes met for a brief second. The guy at the desk recognized Hephaestus and allowed him to go past after a quick security check. They entered the elevator again.

"So, did that answer your question, love?" he asked. She blushed and nodded, biting her lip, and running her finger through her hair. Those 2 simple moves Heffie want to press her up against the wall again and kiss her…and that is exactly what he did.

Jessica purposely ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lips, hoping it would turn him on again. His gripped her waist, and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed to the cold elevator walls, but she didn't care. Hephaestus' body was warm like a cozy fire. He kissed her lips, biting and sucking, pleading for entrance again. She allowed entrance. His tongue roamed her mouth, before she pulled back. Her teeth bit his warm neck. He shuddered with pleasure.

"J-Jess…" he whispered. Groaning he lowered her to the floor, so her feet touched the ground, and pressed his body up against hers, feeling her. Her back was still against the walls. Not once space between them was left open. Her breathing became hitched and her heartbeat was fast. Sweat formed on Hephaestus' forehead, as his kissed her with fire. She let out a loud whimper as his tongue trailed across the top of her chest. He pulled back. They shared one last kiss, and they looked up. No one's hair was a mess and their weren't any visible love bites, but Jessica was flustered.

"Could I just say that felt really good? " he whispered in her ear. She snickered.

"If I could make out every sound you made, Jess…" he trailed off, pretending to groan like she did. Her cheeks fired up. She kissed him, shutting him up. After a good 5 minutes of making conversation, the doors opened. Jessica was still blindfolded, and she was itching to see what he had planned.

Hephaestus took her hand, and led her to the railing, squeezing her waist and making sure that she doesn't fall over. A table in the center of the balcony had one lit candle, casting a warm glow that ignited the place with romance. There were 2 chairs on opposite sides of the table, two plates with thin slices of coconut cream pie on it, and a lovely view of NYC in front of them. It was perfect.

"Babe, don't lean over so much! You will fall," he said, pulling her back a bit.

"Are you ready?" his voice still husky. Jessica nodded. Hephaestus slowly moved his hands up her waist. She threw her head back gently, as Hephaestus sent sparks flying through her body. He chuckled softly. He finally untied her blindfold and put it in her pocket. Her sight adjusted to colors again and her jaw dropped, as she stumbled back.

"Hephaestus… I-I am speechless…" she whispered.

"This is beautiful. I love it… but I don't love it as much as I love you," she whispered, kissing his lips.

"You are perfect, Hephaestus." She said. He looked into her eyes. Perfect? He never ever thought he would hear someone say you are _perfect? _He always thought he was disgusting to others, but Jessica changed that.

"Yeah well, you're the only one who thinks that," he said. Tears formed in his eyes. Jessica gasped and cupped his face, kissing his cheeks, as the tears fell from his beautiful eyes.

"Who doesn't think that?" she asked.

"Ares, Zeus… everyone," he muttered.

"Alright, Hephaestus. I know you have been bottling your emotions up for a very long time, so spill the beans," Jess said. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak.

"It all started when they found out I was Hera's son. No one knew that I was her son, so they got mad at me, saying that I was not an Olympian if my own mother disowned me. If they knew, they probably would have been easier on me. From the moment I locked Hera up, as payback, to the moment I set her free, my own blood brother Ares, had hated me. Ares told me that Hera and he were so close until I came in and screwed everything up. After I came, he said that Hera only looked at him as a troublemaker, because she thought I had skill and Ares didn't. He said Hera treated me like a prince, but that was NOT TRUE. I tried to apologize and be nice, but things only got worse after Aphrodite was given to me. The cheating and the fighting and the tears drove me apart from all the gods. I never ever trusted any of them again. Of course, then again, the only reason I stayed with Aphrodite after she cheated on me with Ares the first time was because she was the only thing that gave me pride at the moment. Everyone else either hated me or was appalled by me. Later, though, when I got better from my sicknesses and wasn't so ugly to them anymore, they actually began to like me and tell me how talented I was. But I was already broken and no one could fix me." He said.

"Earlier, when you said you loved me, Jessica… I was thrilled, but I-I still don't t-trust you, because I just… I am scared that you might end up being another Aphrodite, or worse, another Ares. You were the first person to actually say I love you to me. I really do love you, Jessica. I don't love anyone else… not my mother, or brothers, or sisters – Just you. Today… in the elevator… for the first time, I _needed _someone… I needed you. You are the only girl I have ever met that I am not with for pride or fame or to make me look better. I will admit I was in love with Aphrodite, but after Ares, she just stuck around me to give me a little faith that I wasn't completely useless. Goddamit, Jessica you make me happy, something no one had ever achieved that when it came to me. All I ever wanted was for my brother to get along with me and treat me like his brother. But that will never happen." He finished. Jessica watched him break down in tears. She silently hit the stop button for the recording session on her phone. Then she walked over to Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, I love you no matter what. I need you too. And I promise you that one-day, everything you have ever wanted will come true. I am glad to have fallen in love with you… you know, I have always written about my Price Charming coming for me, and here he is standing in front of me. The only I can say is I love you, Hephaestus." She stated firmly. He broke out in an adorable smile, laughing the sexiest laugh ever heard. There lips crashed together. They moved in sync.

When they pulled apart, Hephaestus crept behind her, and together they walked to the railing and admired the beautiful scenery. The flashing lights and multi-colored city rose out of the stone pavement. People looked like ants, but it made the city all the more beautiful. Eventually, the couple had gone to eat their cake and left the floor into the elevators.

"So, may we continue our elevator adventure?" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky and dripping with lust. She chuckled.

"I don't know… Maybe…" she said. She turned around and pretended to be fixing herself in the reflection. She dragged her hands along her curves, and slowly pulled up her strapless dress. She bit her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. Hephaestus was completely frustrated. He couldn't hold himself any longer. She had crossed the line when she brushed her fingers along her inner thighs. She gasped as she felt his bulge against her. He sucked her neck, pushing onto the floor. Her lips were like sugar, because he wouldn't let go of them. The kissing and the sucking got more intense. Hephaestus was burning up. He had to take deep breaths in order to keep form erupting into flames. She groaned and traced his abs with her fingers.

"O-Ooooohhh Hephaestuuuuuuusss…" she mumbled, as she dragged her fingers lower and pulled on the hem of his underwear. He deepened the kiss, and jammed himself harder against her. Her left heel fell off and her feet touched the cold ground. She kissed his jawline and he nearly fainted. They pulled apart.

"I wish we could continue this tonight…" she mumbled, nibbling his ear. He looked at her.

"Your not uncomfortable anymore?" he asked, remembering how she said she was not ready to sleep next to a man yet. She bit her lip and shook her head. Their eyes dripped with lust. He cursed, and pulled her closer, stroking the bottom of her hip line. There was one love bite visible on Hephaestus jawline, where Jessica really pushed him. He hadn't given her any visible love bites. But if pleasure counted, she would have been marked everywhere. She groaned and they kissed a last time, seconds before the elevators opened. They scurried out of the ESB and left for home.

"Jeesss… we can't continue this tonight…" he said. She smirked.

"Oh well… The spare rooms are no use for middle of the night sneak outs…" she muttered. He chuckled.

"You are so evil…" he said, kissing her cheek and biting her upper lip.

They made there way into the building and up to Heffie's apartment. When they entered, everyone was asleep. It was at least 11:00pm and their immortal souls needed rest. Hephaestus grabbed a shirt and one of his boxers and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. She quickly changed, not caring if Hephaestus was in the room. He wasn't even watching. Hephaestus changed into a pair of boxers and led her to an empty room, right next to his room. She didn't want to be alone in the room, so he put a pillow on the floor. She looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" she whispered.

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "With me…" His eyes widened.

"Jess, you don't have too. I can sleep fine on the floor." She snickered and started to moan and groan. He cursed.

"I cannot believe you are doing this to me…" he muttered and crawled into bed next to her. She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist. His stomach was pressed against hers as they spooned.

She kissed his neck softly. "Can we continue? ..."

"Hmmm… I don't know… I am a bit tired," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself. I am just going to see if Ares maybe wants to have some fun…" she said. He growled and tackled her onto the bed.

"Don't you dare say that, _ever." _he hissed. She chuckled.

"I am just joking, babe."

"Well, don't joke around like that… it scares me," he said. She smiled softly, and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed. Their lips brushed. He was on top of her now. She began to feel scared and wanted to push him off, but the sucking on her neck started and the thoughts faded away. She held back her groan, breathing heavily. They lived on one of the busiest streets in Manhattan, so the noise drowned out their sounds. His legs traveled to either side of her waist and his bulge pressed directly where she wanted it too. Her tongue roamed his mouth and they kissed hungrily. Her hands roamed his abs and she groaned as he sucked lower and lower. He sunk his teeth softly into the skin above her breasts. She lifted her head to groan in his ear. He pressed down on her. She bit his neck and trailed kisses from his ear to his chest. He was struggling. She hesitated, before Jess gently pulled on his boxers. He chuckled.

"Not so fast, love. I am not done yet," he whispered. She smiled. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her. He froze gaping at her chest. She began to feel insecure, when his hands immediately went for the bra clasp. He unlocked it and ripped her bra off her. He brought his lips to her chest and sucked. She held back a scream as he went lower and lower. He tugged his boxers off of her, revealing her underwear. Using his teeth, he pulled down the pantie. A stream of warm liquid trailed down her leg and onto his.

"Is that... ?" he trailed off. She nodded. Her hips buckled as he sucked and sucked and licked. He went for his boxers and tugged them off. Her eyes widened. He was huge. REALLY HUGE. He whipped out a condom from the nightstand draw and put it on.

"Ready?" he whispered. She bit her lip and nodded, kissing him one last time. He pushed into her, and she gasped, groaning. Eventually he got his full 12 inches in and he sped up. She was trying to hold herself back. He was getting even more frustrated by the second. He went faster and faster. They were almost there.

She reached her climax, and flipped them over, so that he was on top of him. She breathed heavily as she went at lightning bolt speed, her back arched, and Hephaestus' breathing was almost hyperventilating. She felt him twitch inside of her.

"I felt that…" she whispered and his eyes widened as they both released. She threw her head back. He groaned. He pulled her off of him and they kissed, before throwing on their clothing, and fixing up the room. She fixed her hair and they used makeup to cover the marks. They crawled back into bed. He stroked her shoulder.

"That was wonderful," he said. She smiled.

"Right back at ya, babe…" she said.

"Good night, love. I love you," he chided.

"Good night, babe. I love you too," she said, burying her head into his warm chest. He pulled her close, the pleasure she gave him was still lingering, and they spooned. It was adorable. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
